Blood & Annihilation
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru are having fun with liquids, they accidentally let out a toxic into the air. The Hosts fight off something that was unpredictable. Who will live? Who will die? And who will put their life on the line to save another soul?
1. Chapter 1: Chemistry Playground

**Hello, everyone! ^.^ This is called Blood & Annihilation, as you already know. I really hope you enjoy reading this. (: In later chapters, it will become more violent. I can't wait to write the other chapters! :D Anyways, I really hope you like this story. This is m guess, a lot of you are probably looking for romance. -.-' Sorry, but I want to write something with action in it. Like this! Please don't judge a thirteen year old's story. I really put a lot of effort in this! I obviously have a creative brain. But when it comes to school projects, I don't have an imaginary brain. . Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading this! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Chemistry Playground**

"That's the last of 'em. Do you think they'll be coming around soon?" Tamaki asked tiredly, leaning against a rusty brick wall.

"I don't know, Tono. But I do know we still need to fight them off until some random miracle happens and the virus somehow subsides," said Kaoru. Kaoru and Hikaru we sitting on the ground by Tamaki. Haruhi was watching the window cautiously with narrowed eyes. She was very aware of her surroundings. Hunny, Mori and Kyoya were somehow seperated from Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. Sure, they were scared, but they had to fight.

It all started fifteen hours ago when the students of Ouran, class 1-A, were doing a science project in the greenhouse. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones who caused the problem. The Hitachiin twins somehow managed to purposely get seperated from their group and find something else that seemed more productive to them.

With the potions they managed to snatch from their chemistry class, they began experimenting with the plants by pouring the liquid chemical on them. Not knowing what, or will happen, they decided to leave the poisonious liquid by the plant. As they stood up to leave and find their group, Kaoru had accidentally knocked over the liquid bottle, causing it to topple over and the liquid to pour out onto the ground.

An hour later, after the short expedition in the greenhouse, something unusual happened when class 2-A went for their turn into the greenhouse.

Haruhi stood by the window, looking out into the field. The greenhouse was not to far out. As Haruhi watched the greenhouse curiously, she noticed something unusual.

"Tamaki-senpai?" said Haruhi. She stood straight and watched as Tamaki ran away from what looked like his classmates. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, walking over to her. Haruhi pointed out the window to Tamaki, who was still running, while screaming for help.

"You don't think," Hikaru mumbled.

"That it was out fault?" Kaoru finished. Haruhi ignored the twins and continued watching Tamaki run. Odd enough, they saw Kyoya running out of the greenhouse, too, with fright written on his face.

* * *

><p>"Takashi, if Kyo-chan is running away too, do you think something bad happened in the greenhouse?" Hunny questioned, looking out the window with curiosity written on his face.<p>

"I think we should help them. Let Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru stay in the school, they won't be able to do anything. Let's go, we're going to help them," said Mori. Hunny nodded his head and followed his cousin out the door.

When Hunny and Mori finally arrived outside, Tamaki and Kyoya were running toward them quickly with a few students behind them. A minority of the students were running away in fear, screaming, while the majority were running slower and it looked to be as if they were limping, but they were not screaming.

"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Kyoya shouted.

"Get inside! Lock the doors when Kyoya and I get inside!" Tamaki shouted. Kyoya and Tamaki were running along side each other. The other students behind them, a few of them tripped, and a few only caught up to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Why?" Hunny asked concerned. Hunny stood by Mori's side with concern.

"Just do what Tamaki said!" Kyoya yelled. Hunny nodded his head and ran to the doors. He held the doors open, waiting for Tamaki and Kyoya. Mori, who was standing on the opposite end of Hunny, also waited patiently.

"What are those things?" Hunny questioned, looking at the students who had a grey-ish foul color on their faces. "Takashi, I'm scared!" Hunny cried out.

"We'll explain later," Kyoya said, running past Hunny and Mori with Tamaki following close behind. Hunny and Mori closed the doors immediately and locked it. Loud thuds and bangs were heard on the outside. Screams for help suddenly vanished.

Tamaki quickly dropped to the floor with heavy breathing. He held his head in his hands, mumbling something that only Kyoya could make it, considering he was next to him, leaning on a pillar. Kyoya slowly slid down the pillar with a great sigh of relief. He had his eyes closed, but was looking up at the ceiling.

"Are Haruhi, and the twins safe?" Kyoya asked, breaking the dreadful silence.

"Why? What's happening?" a sudden voice asked. Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya quickly looked up to see Haruhi running toward them, followed by the twins. Haruhi and the twins had concerned looks on their faces.

"Haruhi, where are all the other students?" Tamaki asked. He slowly stood up. His legs were shaking with fear, but he managed to take control.

"I don't know. A few of the classes took off. They said something was odd and they decided to check it out," Haruhi responded.

"In fact, every class in the school went to go check it out," Kaoru stated. "Why, is there something wrong?"

Kyoya and Tamaki shared quick glances with each other. "There is something very wrong," said Kyoya. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm guessing this is your fault?"

"Eh? Why blame us?" Hikaru and Kaoru argued in unison, glaring at Kyoya.

"Well, just to state the obvious, class 1-A went in before us. Since you two are the most audacious of the group, you two seperated from your group and did a little experimenting with some chemicals?" said Kyoya.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly glanced at each other. They lowered their heads and nodded. "Yes, it was us."

"Thank you for admitting it. Hikaru and Kaoru, I think you created something that wasn't supposed to happen for eons. The chemicals you were playingwith, somehow got into the air, making the air toxic. As Tamaki and I were in the greenhouse, looking at a few of the plants, something unusual happened to a few other students. Tamaki pointed out something strange. I looked at that student, and he was trying to bite our classmate on the arm," Kyoya explained.

"So, erm... What happened to that student that got her arm bitten?" Hunny asked with curiosity lingering in his voice. He was standing by Tamaki, while Mori stood by the doors.

"She screamed, and her arm was completely ripped off," Kyoya responded, shuddering at the dreadful memory that re-entered his thoughts.

"No way," Hikaru and Kaoru said in disbelief.

"This may be a possibility," Kyoya started. "But, I thin-"

"Mori-senpai!" Hikaru shouted, pointing to Mori. Everyone turned their heads to look at Mori, who was trying to shut the door close. Multiple grey, dead hands were trying to make their way into the school.

"Mitsukuni, try to look for Yasuchika and Satoshi in the school," Mori commanded.

"What about you Takashi? You can't be left here all alone! You'll die" Hunny argued.

"Hunny-senpai, stay here with Mori-senpai. Hikaru and I will go look for your brothers," said Kaoru.

Hikaru turned his gaze to Kaoru with a shocked expression. "What? We can't go out looking for them! We're going to freakin' die if we run into a zombie!"

"Okay, I guess we're calling them zombies then," Kaoru said sarcastically. "Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, you two protect Haruhi while Hikaru and I go look for Chika and Satoshi, alright?"

"We will," said Tamaki.

"But, how are we going to fight against these so called 'zombies'?" Haruhi asked concerned, looking back at the door where Mori and Hunny were trying their best to fight the zombies off.

"Don't worry, Haruhi," Kyoya assured her. "Somewhere in the end of the high school, there's a secret room that holds weapons."

"Just go already!" Hunny shouted, pulling out shurikuns from his sleeves. "Just get the damn weapons already and look for Chika-chan and anyone else the may be useful!"

_Who knew Hunny-senpai could shout like that _Haruhi thought surprised, watching Hunny. Much to Haruhi's surprise, Mori and Hunny were pulling out harmful object from their sleever or pockets.

"Kyoya-senpai, lead Tono and Haruhi to the room where the weapons are kept. There's a nearby culinary room here. Hikaru and I will go there to grab anything that could be useful and we'll begin to look for Yasuchika and Satoshi," said Kaoru.

Kyoya nodded his head and began leading Haruhi and Tamaki away. The twins looked and Mori and Hunny, who were still fighting off the zombies that continued to break the door down.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go find Yasuchika and Satoshi, now!" Mori commanded. "We'll be alright!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads and ran off out into the halls. They looked brave and audacious outside, but on the inside, they were filled with fear. They were frightened. What are these things that Hikaru labelled "zombies"? Will the Hosts be able to fight them all off and return peace to the school?

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Never Let Your Guard Down

**This is chapter 2! ^.^ It's kind of a weird...chapter. Well, that's my opinion, and only my opinion. I don't know what you'll think of it. But I really hope you like it. Arigatou! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Never Let Your Guard Down**

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Haruhi questioned, walking down the hall with Tamaki and Kyoya by her side. She looked up at her senpai's with worry on her face.

"Haruhi, we all know this is Hikaru and Kaoru's fault. The toxic probably didn't go too far," said Kyoya. "Besides, we'll be able to fight them off. I know I never act like this, but I'm going to have to until the zombies all die off, and we can go back to our normal lives."

"Yeah, you're right," Haruhi smiled. Haruhi looked on her left to ask Tamaki a question, but he wasn't there. She looked back and her eyes went huge. "Tamaki-senpai!" she screamed. Tamaki was looking at the one single zombie running after him. It had ripped clothes, no arms and it was a foul grey colour everywhere. Though it was slow, Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi felt shivers go up their bodies.

"Run!" Tamaki shouted. Tamaki turned around and began running. Haruhi and Kyoya ran alongside him. "Hurry! Kyoya, where is the safe-zone?"

"What are you talking about? This isn't a game, Tamaki. This is a real life situation with actual zombies," Kyoya stated. "And the answer to your question, the room is just up ahead."

"I see it!" Haruhi pointed out. Haruhi ran as fast as she could. When she got to the door, she tried to open it but it was locked. "What's the damn code number to this thing?"

"I know the code," said Kyoya, running up to Haruhi, breathing heavily.

"Kyoya! Hurry up! It's getting closer each second!" Tamaki freaked. He kept jumping up and down, with shivers, looking back and fort from the zombie to Kyoya.

"I got it," Kyoya annouced. He quickly opened the door and ran inside. Tamaki and Haruhi quickly entered the room too. It was silence outside, until they heard groans. The groans slowly got louder by the minute.

Once they were all breathing normally again, Kyoya said, "Tamaki, Haruhi, grab a weapon. Anything is fine, just choose whatever."

Haruhi looked all over the room and was dumbfounded. The walls were a silver color. Racks were drilled into the walls with weapons on the racks. Machine guns, rifles, submachine guns, snipers, shotguns, pistols, swords, knives, grenades, claymores, and attachments were everywhere.

"Hey, where's Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking around the room.

"He went into the other room," said Kyoya.

Haruhi's eyes went huge. She spotted a door in the corner. "There's another room?"

Kyoya nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Tamaki said, "Hey, look what I'm going to use!" Tamaki stepped into the room Haruhi and Kyoya were in with an RPG resting on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, why the hell are you going to use a damn RPG?" Kyoya questioned, glaring at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai, I think it'd be better if you used something a bit smaller, like a pistol," said Haruhi, walking over to him to examine the RPG.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "I want to use this huge thing called and RPG!"

"Okay, maybe a pistol is too small. What about you use a Stakeout?" Haruhi suggested with a smile. Tamaki pouted and went into the other room.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, running toward his brother who just fell down, while they were running down the hall. They almost made is successfully to the culinary room, but a zombie somehow appeared in front of them, making the twins change their direction.<p>

"Kaoru, leave me! When I turn into a zombie like them, I'll protect you," said Hikaru, who was laying on the floor, clutching his leg in pain. The zombie was closing the distance with Hikaru. It was getting closer each second.

"I doubt you'd do that," a voice said. Suddenly, blood splattered all over Hikaru making him moan in disgust. Hikaru opened his eyes and saw something silver stuck in the zombie's stomach. Suddenly, the zombie fell to its knees then on top of Hikaru, making him groan in pain.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika," Kaoru said in disbelief. "How'd you do that?"

"It's not that hard. Oh, and Hikaru, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to make it fall on top of you," Satoshi apologized with a smile.

Hikaru glared at Satoshi and moved the zombie that was on top of him, onto the side. Hikaru slowly stood up, wiping the blood that was on his face, away with his hands. "You know, I thought blood getting splattered on you was a cool thing. But when it actually happens, it's the most disgusting thing. Especially if it's a zombie."

"Welcome to reality," Yasuchika smirked. "Where is the rest of your group?"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru nervously and said, "We sort of split up. Tono, Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai went to a safe room to gather weapons, while your brothers are at the entrace fighting off zombies that are trying to enter the building," Kaoru explained.

"I see. Hikaru and Kaoru-senpai, where are you two trying to go?" Satoshi questioned, looking around the room cautiously.

"We told Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai that we'd look for you two. But, you ended up saving my life," Hikaru responded. "Do you know where we can get the knives you two have?"

"We got them in a nearby culinary room. We have some spare ones we could let you two burrow, here," Yasuchika said, tossing two knives to each twin.

"Ow, don't toss them Yasuchika!" Hikaru and Kaoru complained in unison. "That hurt."

"Get used to it because you're going to be facing a lot soon. And I mean a lot," said Satoshi. "Hey look, there's one running toward us right now. Why don't you two give it a shot and try to show your skills?"

"How can you two be so freakin' calm?" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru smirked. "Inside, I am freaking out. But I'll try to stay calm because I'm going to give it a shot," said Kaoru. Kaoru ran toward it and grabbed the knife in his left hand. "Die you mother fu- ugh, Hikaru was right, it is disgusting," Kaoru moaned in disgust. Kaoru cut the zombie on the arm, causing blood to splatter onto him. Kaoru had his back turned to his friends.

"Kaoru, you haven't killed the zombie yet!" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru turned around and was knocked down to the floor with a loud thud. The knives flew out of his hands in the process. Kaoru looked up at the zombie on top of him with fear. He was breathing heavily. _I'm going to die _he thought. The zombie slowly leaned down and bit Kaoru on the arm, making him scream in agony.

"Do something!" Hikaru complained, turning to Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"He's your brother," Yasuchika said coldly.

Hikaru growled in frustration. "If you could hear me, Kaoru, I'm going to save you. I don't know if I'll hit you or the zombie," said Hikaru. Hikaru clutched the knife in his hand more tight. With a sigh, he quickly threw the knife. The knife spun through the air gracefully, hitting the zombie directly on the head. The zombie stopped biting Kaoru's arm, and fell to the side.

"Woah, you actually hit the zombie directly on its head," Satoshi complimented, amazed at Hikaru's throw.

Hikaru, ignoring Satoshi, dropped the one knife in his hand and quickly ran over to his brother. Hikaru ignored the blood that dripped from Kaoru's arm. Without no hesitation, Hikaru placed Kaoru in his arms.

"You're very good at throwing knives now," Kaoru smiled weakly, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Don't worry, Kaoru, you're going to be fine," Hikaru assured him. "You're going to be fine."

"I know I'll be fine, Hikaru. It hurt a lot, but not a lot of blood is coming out," Kaoru stated. "Look."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's bitten arm. Kaoru was right, not a lot of blood was pouring out. Hikaru smiled and hugged Kaoru closer to him. I'm glad you're not badly injured.

"Hey, no more brotherly love from the two of you!" said Yasuchika.

"Yasuchika, don't be so rude to the person who almost lost the person he loved!" Satoshi said, smaking Yasuchika on the head. Yasuchika moaned in pain and turned his attention to Satoshi. The two were now arguing.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" a voice said. The twins turned their attention to where the voice came from. They saw Haruhi pop up from behind a wall. "Kaoru, are you alright?" she asked in alarm.

"Haruhi, how'd you get here alone without any zombies chasing after you?" Hikaru questioned, shocked.

Haruhi smirked and lifted her hand in the air, revealing an AK47ZU, and three Semtex Grenades attached to her belt. "Who said I came alone?"

"Or course this idiot had to bring this weapon," Kyoya said, appearing from behind Haruhi with a Stakeout in hand, and ballistic knives in his pocket. Tamaki also appeared behind Haruhi with an RPG resting on his shoulder, and two Pythons were in Tamaki's pockets. Two large bags rested on Kyoya's back.

"Boss, are you serious? An RPG?" Hikaru said in disbelief.

"What? Since it's huge, I think it'd be a great weapon," said Tamaki.

"It is a useful weapon, when there are huge hoards of zombies!" Hikaru complained.

"That's what I told him," Kyoya commented.

"Can somebody help me?" Kaoru asked. Everyone turned their attention to Kaoru and reacted quickly.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I got bit by a zombie. Luckily Hikaru killed him," Kaoru explained. "I can walk, but my arm is in pain."

"Kaoru, you have to have this wrapped around your arm," said Haruhi, who was taking off her blue jacket. She wrapped the blue fabric firmly around Kaoru's injured arm. "There, you'll be fine, Kaoru. Don't worry, I can just wear this white shirt."

"Thank you, Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Can you hurry up? We need to find Takashi and my brother," Yasuchika complained, irritated.

"Shut up and maybe we will," Hikaru said playfully. Yasuchika glared at him and sighed in frustration. Kaoru smiled and slowly stood up, with the help of Haruhi and his older brother.

"Hikaru, help me take Kaoru to a nearby nursing station in the school. We need to help Kaoru because the zombie might have infected him," said Kyoya. "Yasuchika and Satoshi, you take Haruhi and Tamaki with you. Hikaru and I will help Kaoru in the nurses office."

"Alright," said Satoshi. "C'mon, Haruhi-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, let's go find my brother and Mitsukuni."

Tamaki and Haruhi shared quick glances with each other. Before they went out of hearing range, Kaoru said, "Good luck," Kaoru smiled. Haruhi and Tamaki nodded their heads and continued to follow Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," said Hikaru. "You're going to be cured if you have any possible disease."

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and smiled. He held onto Hikaru and Kyoya's neck for support. Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru began walking in search for the nearest nurses office. Will they be able to cure Kaoru if he has any disease? Or will they be too late to find a cure? And will the other group be able to find Hunny and Mori?

_**To Be Continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Which To Choose?

**Chapter Three**

**Which To Choose?**

"Takashi, when do you think they'll come and get us?" Hunny asked, sitting on the top of the stairs, while watching huge hoards of zombies coming through the door.

"I don't know," Takashi replied, sitting next to his short cousin on the stairs. "But we'll be lucky if they can fight these creatures off. If one of them brough a huge weapon, then we're saved."

"Mitsukuni! Takashi!" said two voices. Both Mori and Hunny lifted their heads in alarm. They looked down and saw their younger brothers.

"Watch out!" Hunny warned. He ran down the stairs quickly with Mori following close behind. "Ugh, there are so many zombies coming through," he mumbled. When he finally reached his brothers, Tamaki and Haruhi, who were running down the hall, he said, "I'm so sorry! Takashi and I couldn't fight them off for long. Tama-chan, use that RPG."

"Okay, I will," Tamaki smiled. "But I don't know how to use it..."

Mori turned aroung to see the huge hoard of zombies closing the distance between them. He turned back to Tamaki and said, "Give me that, I'll do it." Mori grabbed the RPG out of Tamaki's hand and began loading it with a missle. He turned to face the zombies. With a smirk, he shot. The impact made Mori tumbled back to the ground with a thud. The missle hit the zombies, making a large explosion appear in front of everyone.

"That was amazing, bro! How do you know how to use RPG's?" Satoshi question amazed. Many of the zombies that were inflicted with the heat or blast, all tumbled to the ground and were officially lifeless. Blood splattered across the floor and poisoned, dead body parts were scattered on the floor. The floor caved a large hole from the impact.

"I don't know," Mori replied, amazed at his own actions.

"Oh no," Haruhi shivered. "Some of them are still alive, but they're crawling!"

"Eh?" Tamaki turned to look into the cloud of dust. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. His eyes went huge when he saw half a body crawling toward them quickly. The zombie's eyes were a dead yellow. The skin was an old grey. "Oh my god! That looks freakin' creepy!"

Yasuchika turned to Haruhi and said, "Give me that AK47ZU you have in your hands."

Haruhi nodded her head and handed the sun machine gun to Hunny. "What ar-"

"Die!" Hunny shouted. He began shooting uncontrollably at the zombies who survived the blast. This went on for about five minutes until Hunny ran out of ammo for the submachine gun. "Dammit, I'm out of ammo," Hunny said, turned to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, do you have any ammo?"

Haruhi quickly jumped and began checking the bag that clung on to her. "Yeah, I think I have some in my bag."

Hunny looked back and his eyes grew wide. Hoards of zombies ran through the door. "Hurry up!"

"I'll be back," said Tamaki.

"Eh? You're going to die," said Satoshi.

"Don't worry," said Tamaki. "I have these two pythons. I'll be totally fine." Tamaki pulled the two pythons out of his pocket and smirked.

"Tamaki, remember those Pythons are really good, but be careful when you run out of ammo. The rounds take a while to reload," Takashi stated, standing up and looking Tamaki in the eyes.

"I know," Tamaki nodded his head. "I'll be back," he said. He pulled the two Pythons out of his pocket and slowly walked toward them. "You're going back to hell where you belong," he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Kyoya complained. He banged on the door with his fist. "This is no use."<p>

"What? The door to the nurse's office won't open?" Hikaru asked, stating the obvious.

"Of course it won't open. The damn door is locked," Kyoya growled angrily. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I think the other offices are locked too. So, this is our plan: We have to find a way to get outside without being bombarded by zombies. Are you two with me?"

"Why do we have to go outside?" Kaoru questioned, clenching his shoulder tightly.

"I just told you that almost all the doors a locked in the school," said Kyoya.

"Oh," the twins said in unison.

"Kaoru, are you going to be alright if we try to find the nearest hospital or clinic outside the school?" Kyoya questioined, looking at Kaoru sincerely.

"I think I'll be totally fine. My arm isn't really hurting anymore and I can run now," Kaoru replied with a small smile. "By the way, where do you think we'll have to exit?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find a way out and go to a nearby clinic," Kyoya assured him.

"Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru mumbled, quickly turning his head to his senpai. "Give me that shotgun you have in your hands!"

"Why should I give this to you?" Kyoya asked irritated.

"Fine, do as you wish. But do you want to live? Or die?" Hikaru shouted, pointing his finger to where the hoards of zombies were coming from. Kyoya turned his head and his eyes went huge.

"Hikaru, take this bag," Kyoya quickly said, handing him a bag that was on his bag. Hikaru nodded and looked through the bag furiously. "If you find Grenades, use it because I don't have much rounds left in my Stakeout," said Kyoya.

"I found the grenades," Hikaru cheered, smiling with his hand up in the air, revealing a grenade.

"Hikaru, use it! Don't just stand there," Kaoru complained. "There's over fifty zombies, so just throw the damn thing!"

"Okay," said Hikaru. He looked at the grenade and pulled the trigger. Without throwing it, he just held on to it.

"Throw it, Hikaru!" Kyoya shouted.

"Right now? But on video games, you have to wait thirty seconds," said Hikaru.

"Those are simulations, just throw it!" said Kyoya. "Some of the damn zombies are already getting close!"

Hikaru nodded his head and threw the grenade at the zombies. But as he did that, Hikaru was close to dying. A zombie was so close to Hikaru when he threw the grenade in the air, but luckily the zombie was shot in the head before it could slash Hikaru with it's ferocious claws.

"I-I-I a-almo-almost...d-died..." Hikaru stuttered. He fell back and hit the floor with a thud, landing on his bottom. He looked at the lifeless, dead body in front of him with fear. _Kaoru must've been that scared when he almost died, too._

"No more surprises, Hikaru," Kyoya smirked. "Here, take this." Kyoya handed Hikaru a SPAS-12.

"Aw, you're lucky you got a shotgun like Kyoya-senpai, I only got a pistol," Kaoru frowned, looking at the Desert Eagle placed into his hands. "Besides that, didn't it look awesome when all those zombies splattered from the impact of the grenade?"

Hikaru looked up at his younger twin brother with worry. He slowly stood up and looked into his brother's eyes. "How can you be so calm when I almost died in front of your eyes, Kaoru?"

_I don't know what to say in this situation_ Kaoru thought sadly.

"Are you not going to give me an answer? Were you not worried about your own twin brother dying in front of your own eyes? What am I to you?" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru, this is not the time to be fighting with Kaoru, we have to leave now," said Kyoya.

Hikaru turned his gaze to Kyoya and shouted, "Stay out of this, Kyoya-senpai!"

"Hikaru, this is not like you!" Kaoru finally responded. "Why act like this now? I almost died less then an hour ago. And you almost died in front of me about a minute ago. Do you think I don't care about you?"

"This is the message I'm getting now," Hikaru said, glaring at his brother.

"Well if you think like that, then I'm leaving this damn group! I don't care if I get infected or die, I'm not going to a clinic with you or Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru argued, breathing heavily. With a huff of ignorance, Kaoru turned around and began walking down the hall.

_This was not supposed to happen _Kyoya thought, looking at Hikaru. "Hik-"

"Just shut up, Kyoya-senpai! Let's just go find Tono and Haruhi," Hikaru sighed.

"Ar-"

"Kaoru will be just fine. Who needs him? He didn't care when I almost died in front of him. Besides, he said he'll be find on his own anyway. Now, we have to find everyone else."

"Bu-"

"Didn't I just say for you to shut up? I don't want to talk about Kaoru anymore."

"Okay," Kyoya sighed in frustration. "If you think it's not that important, then let's keep walking."

Hikaru sighed and continued walking alongside Kyoya.

_Hikaru, if only you'd listen. I wasn't the one who shot the zombie, it was Kaoru who did. Kaoru saved your life _Kyoya thought, followed by a sigh.

"How can Hikaru be such an idiot? He wouldn't even listen to my explanation," Kaoru mumbled to himself, irritated. "He's such an idiot." Kaoru huffed in anger and continued walking in the dead and dark halls of Ouran Academy.

As he continued walking down the dark halls, he felt a shot of pain go through his arm. He groaned in pain, clutching in tightly. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes, trying to endure the pain.

"This is all that bastard's fault," he mumbled to himself. "How the hell am I going to get out of here without running into a zombie?" said Kaoru. He opened his eyes once the pain slowly started to subside. He looked down the hall and saw a zombie that only had half a body. "The zombie only has it's upper half of its body," Kaoru stated.

The zombie spotted Kaoru and began crawling faster and faster toward him. His hunger wasn't enough. He wanted Kaoru. Hell, it _needed _to feed on Kaoru.

_What should I do? Die? Or kill it? _Kaoru thought curiously, looking from his pistol to the zombie that was crawling toward him.

What will Hitachiin Kaoru choose? Will he choose to die, or live? And will Hikaru ever know the reason behind the ever calm Kaoru? You choose Kaoru's decision. And what's going to happen to the rest of the Hosts?

_**To Be Continued!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hell Hounds

**I'm sorry for the late reply, I had writer's block, plus a math test. -.-' Anyways, here is chapter four! :D This chapter sort of had a mind of its own. I hope you like it, and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. Again, thank you very much! ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Jazzy B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Hell Hounds**

"You guys, we have to run because there's more of 'em coming!" Yasuchika warned. He quickly fled from the group with Satoshi, Takashi and Mitsukuni following behind. But, Haruhi and Tamaki were distracted. Haruhi turned around and quickly began running down the hall.

"Haruhi, wait for me!" Tamaki shouted, running after Haruhi with hoards of zombies following behind.

"Hurry up, senpai! I don't want to leave you behind either so keep running," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat in the hallway floor for a few seconds until he shifted his legs to have them crossed. He put the pistol he had in his hand in front of him. As the zombie closed the distance between them, Kaoru could hear the slime and dreadful sounds coming from it.<p>

_Maybe, just maybe I will let you kill me. What is the meaning of living if there is nothing you can do but just kill unhuman beings? I might be in a lot of pain, but why should I care? My soul will be in danger, but I don't care. Nothing matters anymore _he thought. Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes. "Kill me now, or never," he said.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru opened his eyes to be met with pain going through his right foot. He looked down and the zombie bit his leg. But this was not like the pain he had experienced before, it was worse. He looked down at the zombie and his foot, his foot was worse then his injured shoulder. This time, blood was pouring out a lot. It was more pain. More agony. More blood...

Haruhi panicked and quickly shot the zombie, killing it until it didn't bite anymore.

"Haruhi, what the hell are you doing? I was trying to kill myself!" Kaoru complained, clutching his now bloody foot. He grunted in pain. "Now this really hurts. You came at the the wrong time."

"You can't just die! And why are you alone, and not with Hikaru and Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kaoru mumbled. "What happened to Tono and everyone else?"

Haruhi scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed. "Um, about that. I sort of lost them. When Tamaki-senpai and I were running away from the zombies, we sort of got seperated because zombies came from different directions. I don't know where the others went."

"Well, can you leave so I can kill myself?" Kaoru asked. "There's nothing to live for anymore..."

"What's gotten into you, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, bending down on one knee to be next to Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed and said, "It's nothing."

"Kaoru, there are so many things to live for. Here, I'll take you to a clinic, alright?" Haruhi suggested, while helping Kaoru up.

"Okay, but I think we're going to be slow because my foot just got bitten," he groaned. "Kyoya-senpai said the doors were all locked. We need to go outside."

Haruhi nodded her head and started leading Kaoru to find a nurse's office or clinic.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Kaoru and Kyoya ran into Tamaki, who was screaming in terror, running away from the hoard of zombies trailing behind him.<p>

"Tono, run faster or you're going to die!" Hikaru shouted. Kyoya and Hikaru were down the hall, watching as Tamaki ran towards them.

"I can't go any faster, just shoot them!" Tamaki yelled, shrieking with fear.

"Tamaki, we don't have any ammo left in our guns. Don't you have grenades in your pocket?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"How can you be so calm!" Tamaki asked. Suddenly, his face brightened up. He stopped in mid-track and looked through his pockets.

"Tono, run!" Hikaru shouted.

"I got it!" Tamaki cheered, his hand in the air with a Frag in hand. He tilted his head to look back. He started running, shouting something that Kyoya, nor Hikaru could decipher. Tamaki pulled the trigger and threw it behind him. But he didn't throw it far enough. When it exploded, Tamaki went flying away towards Hikaru, making both of them - excluding Kyoya - land on the marble floor.

"Get off of me," Hikaru tried to say, but couldn't because his lips couldn't move. He opened his eyes to find Tamaki's lips resting on his. "What the hell?"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki by his shirt and pulling him off of Hikaru. You didn't kill them all, we still have more work to do!"

Tamaki nodded his head. Tamaki spit on the floor and groaned in disgust. _I just kissed the devil _he thought.

"Here, take this, Hikaru," Kyoya said, tossing a ballistic kinfe. He also handed Tamaki a pair.

"Ow, Kyoya-senpai, that's the second time it's happened. My hands hurt," Hikaru complained, examining the knife.

"I don't care. There are more coming, and Tamaki, don't complain either because there are more zombies coming," Kyoya smirked. "Are you two ready?"

Hikaru and Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a determined face. They nodded their heads and said, "We're ready."

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, Satoshi! They're catching up!" Yasuchika shouted, running alongside Satoshi.<p>

Mitsukuni and Takashi told the two boys to go seperate ways to reduce the crowd of zombies following. They could reduce the crowd and could easily kill them, instead of having to deal with hundreds. But, that didn't go out as planned. The majority followed both Satoshi and Yasuchika, causing a problem.

"Don't use foul language!" Satoshi snapped. "Do you have any guns or grenades on you, Yasuchika?"

"I don't have anything on me," Yasuchika replied with fear. "We only have these knives on us!"

Satoshi nodded his head and pulled the two knives out of his pocket. "Yasuchika, we're coming to an intersection, and we have to do something about it, alright?"

Yasuchika smirked and said, "I think I know where you're going. Let's do this."

So, Yasuchika turned right into the next hall, and Satoshi turned left into the other hallway.

"Yasuchika, I don't know where I'm going!" Satoshi shouted just before running away behind another wall.

_He's just going to have to find a way out of this damn situation _Yasuchika thought, looking behind him to see half of the zombies that were chasing him before. "I guess half of them went after Satoshi."

Yasuchika continued running until he saw a door ahead. With a smile or satisfaction, he ran over to it. Luckily, the door was unlocked. He quickly opened it and ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind him quickly as possible.

"That was close," he muttered o himself, breathing heavily as he slid down the door. His hands rested on the floor by the cracks and his head leaned back.

The room he was in, was a nurse's office... On the other side of the door, Yasuchika could hear moans coming from the zombies. The screeching and dreadful sounds coming escaping their lips.

Suddenly, Yasuchika felt a sting of pain on his finger. He opened his eyes and looked at his finger. Yellow puss was coming from the small cut on his index finger.

"What the hell? I didn't even injure myself on the way here," Yasuchika stated, looking at his index finger curiously. "This wasn't here before."

With a possible idea coming to mind, he quickly sat up and looked where he sat before. Something Yasuchika couldn't describe, began pouring through the cracks of the door. Blood, puss, and poison acid.

"N-no, th-this can't b-be," Yasuchika stuttered, slowly taking steps back, making him fall over and land on the floor with a soft thud. _What the hell is that?_

The moans and dreadful screams faded. The disgusting liquids began pouring through the door. For a minute of silence, the blood, puss and poison acid started transforming into something. It was a dog-like creature. Fur ripped off, showing pink infected skin, and broken bones. Dead red eyes. It growled furiously as it drooled. But instead of saliva, it was blood. It barked and Yasuchika flinched.

Yasuchika slowly and quietly pulled a knife from his pocket cautiously. But, the dog-like creature walked closer to Yasuchika on all fours, growling angrily. As it stepped closer, Yasuchika stabbed it on the heart, but it didn't do anything. It just stood in front of Yasuchika. It barked angrily and bit Yasuchika on the neck, making him scream in agony.

"Stop! It hurts!" Yasuchika cried out. He pulled the knife out of the dog and stabbed it countless times, but it had no effect. Slowly, Yasuchika fell out of unconsciousness as the "zombie-like-dog" bit and scratched him with its claws and teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Was that Yasuchika? <em>Satoshi questioned himself. Satoshi stopped and turned around. Nothing was there. Nothing was following him. _What's going on?_

"Satoshi!" a voice cried out.

Satoshi turned and saw his brother and cousin running toward him. "Hey!"

"Satoshi, are you alright?" his brother, Mori asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But, I don't know about Yasuchika. We suggested we'd split up. So, we went seperate ways and just a few seconds ago, I heard a scream. I looked back and no zombies were following me," Satoshi explained quickly. "Where do you think Yasuchika could be?"

"I don't know, let's go look from him," Hunny suggested with concern. "Satoshi, why'd you split up?"

Satoshi looked at his cousin and sighed. "Because we thought we'd use your method about splitting up, making less zombies following you," Satoshi replied hesitantly.

"Did it work?" Mori asked.

"Well, when I was running, there was half the crowd of zombies following me. But when I turned around, none of the zombies were following. Not even one," Satoshi stated, followed by a sigh.

"That's weird. Takashi and I immediatly found each other after we split up, isn't that right, Takashi?" said Hunny.

Mori grunted in response. "Let's just hope we find Yasuchika safe," he said.

"I hope we do," Satoshi commented, smiling softly. But inside, he knew he, himself was scared to find Yasuchika. _Is Yasuchika even alive?_

**_To Be Continued!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Half of Two

**I'm so sorry for the late update! It's just... I had writer's block. :'( Luckily I was able to finish chaoter five! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter, although it's kind of short. v.v By the way, have you read my new story, Kanojo no Kokoro Akarui Desu? Aha, I really hope you like that story and review it, I'd really appreciate it, and this story also. ^-^ Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and thank you! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Half of Two**

"Haruhi, I'm too lazy to go on any further. Just go on without me," Kaoru complained. They were by the door that led outside. It took them ten minutes to reach the door, but they did face some obstacles. They ran into a few zombies on the way, but managed to escape.

"Kaoru, don't be lazy, we have to get you to a hospital," said Haruhi. "Do you want me to leave you here to die?"

Kaoru turned his gaze to Haruhi and nodded his head. "Yes, just kill me now."

Haruhi sighed and glared at Kaoru. "You're not getting what you want, you're coming with me."

Haruhi carefully unlocked the door that led outside. Haruhi looked outside curiously. She was terrified. Kaoru also took a peek outside and his face turned pale white.

Outside was nothing. The plants were dead, the grass was not alive. Everything around was dead, rusty and old. Cars were either pulled over or trashed onto the side. No people were around. The sky was dark and cloudy.

"W-where going out in this scary weather...?" Kaoru questioned.

"I guess we have to, there's no other choice," said Haruhi. "I think we should go before you lose more blood, okay?"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and nodded his head. "Alright, but wait, I need to pee really badly..." Kaoru blushed a crimson red, turning his gaze away from Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and looked at her best friend, Kaoru. "Go use the bathroom out there in a few seconds."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi shyly and nodded his head. The duo walked outside slowly into the dead weather. Kaoru looked behind him at the school and his eyes went huge.

"Haruhi, look at the school," Kaoru said, pointing at the school, dumbfounded. The school was somehow scary looking like an abandoned castle. The shrubs around the colossal school were dead and had some black liquid on them. The building had blood splatters all over it and broken bricks.

"Wow," Haruhi said, fascinated.

"Haruhi, I need to ask you a favor," said Kaoru.

Haruhi turned her gaze to Kaoru and said, "What is it?"

"Um… I need you to hold me while I use the bathroom." At this, Kaoru's blush deepened. "Before you ask why, um… I can only walk on one foot and I need you to hold my shoulders so I don't fall."

With a sigh, Haruhi slowly turned Kaoru around to face the school, while she held Kaoru's shoulders with her eyes closed. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Haruhi," Kaoru thanked her.

A few seconds went by and Haruhi could hear the sprinkle of urine. _I can't believe I'm doing this _she thought.

"I'm done," said Kaoru. He slowly turned around with the help of Haruhi and smiled. "Thank you."

Haruhi smiled. When she saw something behind Kaoru, her smile turned into a frown. Her eyes went big in shock.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

"K-Kaoru, there's a zombie behind you!" Haruhi screamed in alarm.

Kaoru gasped and his eyes went huge. "Haruhi," were his last words. He turned around to look at the zombie, but was too late. The zombie clawed Kaoru's face and he was instantly killed. Kaoru's blood splattered onto Haruhi as he fell to the ground.

_Kaoru… _Haruhi quickly grabbed the AK47ZU in her hand and shot the zombie. Considering the AK47ZU is a submachine gun, it took a while to kill the zombie. Blood splattered on Haruhi and she moaned in disgust. In the process of shooting the zombie, Haruhi was badly injured on her lower abdomen. Before the zombie died, it slashed Haruhi on her stomach.

Haruhi fell back on the ground in agony. "My s-stomach hurts…" She looked up at the lifeless body that lay in front of her. His eyes cat-like eyes were closed, auburn hair and a handsome face were his features. Her best friend, Kaoru, died in front of her eyes.

His last words… _Haruhi._

"Hikaru, I'm sorry I couldn't protect your brother. I'm sorry I couldn't protect my best friend," said Haruhi. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her face. Her sobs were intense as she continued to stare at the lifeless body in front of her. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>"Mitsukuni, Takashi, do you really think we'll be able to find Yasuchika in the school?" Satoshi questioned. The trio was searching for Yasuchika, who, to them, has gone missing.<p>

"I don't know, but let's just hope we find him safe and sound," Hunny said in a determined tone. _I just hope Chika-chan is alright when we find him._

"Hey, I'm going to go check in this room, okay?" said Satoshi, pointing to a door that had very few blood splatters on it and something leaking through the cracks of the doors.

"Satoshi, be careful. Mitsukuni and I are going to check in the other rooms," said Mori.

Satoshi looked up at his brother and nodded. Slowly as possible, Satoshi walked towards the door. Ignoring the gooey liquid, he opened the door. The door opened and Satoshi stepped in the room with bravery. He looked everywhere in the room but there was no sign of life until something caught his eye. He took a step closer and realized it was feet.

"Yasuchika, don't sla- shit!" Satoshi said, startled.

Yasuchika's dead body lay on the floor. Blood poured from his head and stomach. His eye sockets were empty and filled with only a red liquid. His arms were torn to bits and pieces, also his arms and other body parts. Yasuchika's skin was slowly turning to a greyish color.

Satoshi slowly walked away with his hand over his mouth. "This can't be. Yasuchika can't die, he's too strong. This must not be him," Satoshi mumbled. Tears streamed from his eyes as his sobs were starting to get intense.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?" Mori asked, running into the room with Hunny behind him. Without any response from Satoshi, Mori followed his younger brother's eyes and saw his young cousin, Yasuchika, lay on the floor with streams of blood coming from his body.

Hunny also followed his eyes and he immediately broke down crying. He ran over to the lifeless body and picked it up. "C-Chika-chan, you can't die! You have to wake up!"

Mori watched as Hunny held the body in his arms. Tears streamed from Hunny's eyes, as so did Mori's.

"Please don't die, Yasuchika!" Hunny cried out. _Please don't die so soon._

Mori slowly approached Hunny. He rested his hand on his shoulder and softly whispered, "Mitsukuni, we have to go."

Hunny looked up at his cousin with saddened eyes. "I don't want to leave Chika-chan."

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny looked down and nodded his head slightly. "I'll miss you, Yasuchika," he muttered before leaving the room with his two cousins.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, what's the matter?" Tamaki asked concerned, looking at Hikaru.<p>

The three hosts, Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru were finished battling off the hoard of zombies. A few seconds after killing every zombie in the hoard, Hikaru felt something empty inside him.

"I-I don't know, I feel this deep and empty part of me like it's gone or something," Hikaru replied, looking down at his palms. "I feel empty."

"Hikaru, tell me again why we couldn't take Kaoru along?" Kyoya asked, approaching Hikaru from behind.

"Well, he said he could make it on his own," said Hikaru.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hikaru turned his gaze to Kyoya and shouted, "Stay out of this, Kyoya-senpai!"_

_"Hikaru, this is not like you!" Kaoru finally responded. "Why act like this now? I almost died less than an hour ago. And you almost died in front of me about a minute ago. Do you think I don't care about you?"_

_"This is the message I'm getting now," Hikaru said, glaring at his brother._

_"Well if you think like that, then I'm leaving this damn group! I don't care if I get infected or die, I'm not going to a clinic with you or Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru argued, breathing heavily. With a huff of ignorance, Kaoru turned around and began walking down the hall._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hikaru, we have to find your brother and the rest," said Kyoya.

Both Hikaru and Tamaki looked at Kyoya and nodded his head. "Do we have to get Kaoru to a clinic or a nurse's office right away?" said Hikaru.

Kyoya nodded his head in an instant. "There's no way we can let your brother die. Who knows, he may be with somebody."

"Kyoya, are you sure about this? Kaoru and the rest are probably safe," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, let's just hope you're right. Okay, we'll go with Tamaki's assumption, now let's go grab more weapons, alright?" Kyoya suggested.

Both Tamaki and Hikaru nodded their heads and began following Kyoya. Inside, Hikaru felt empty and he ignored everything around him.

Will the hosts be able to find each other once again in this horror maze? Will Haruhi live from the deep cut on her stomach, or will she slowly die in the ashes of the newly dead world? And who'll find Haruhi first before she dies…?

Chapter: 5 | Survivors: 7 | Dead: 2


	6. Chapter 6: Encounters

**I'm sorry if I was a little late to update this, I was busy. Anyways, here is chapter six! ^.^ This chapter is a little short, I'm sorry. I had writer's block. . Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. ~Jazzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Encounters**

Haruhi sat on a bench for several minutes, crying. She couldn't stop crying and weeping until something sounded behind a shrub. Haruhi immediately reacted and tried to suppress her sobs, which she did successfully. Several seconds later, no noise was made.

_That was weird. I swear, I heard something move behind that shrub... Wait, it couldn't be a zombie? _Haruhi thought as she slowly stood up from the bench. She grabbed the pistol she had in her pocket. Of course, her submachine gun ran out of ammo and she decided to leave it behind since it was no use anymore. The only weapon she has now is a Desert Eagle, which is a pistol.

"Free me," a voice whispered.

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open and she checked her surroundings. Nothing was there. No sign of life, nothing. Suddenly, she heard is again.

"Free my soul, Haruhi."

"Kaoru...?" Haruhi said, lowering her pistol.

"Get me out of this Hell!"

"Kaoru!" said Haruhi. She looked around, nothing. Kaoru's voice was very faint, but she could hear his cries for help. "Kaoru, tell me where you are!"

"You can't find me. There's no way you can help anyone because this pain is too real!"

"Kaoru, just let me help you!" Haruhi begged.

"Free me..."

"Kaoru!" Haruhi cried out. She turned in every direction, nothing. Again, tears began streaming down her cheeks. "K-Kaoru!"

"Haruhi!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Haruhi turned around and saw Hikaru with Tamaki and Kyoya following behind. "H-Hikaru!" she cried out, running towards the trio. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Haruhi, what's the matter? What happened to your stomach?" Hikaru asked concerned, looking into her eyes.

"I... I couldn't save Kaoru, I'm so sorry," Haruhi cried out.

"Are you saying... Kaoru died?" Tamaki questioned softly.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and nodded her head slightly. "I-I'm sorry, but thank to him, I'm hearing things now and I'm in a lot of pain!"

"Haruhi, when we were on our way out here, there was no body on the ground," Kyoya stated, looking back where they came from. "You have to tell us what happened."

"What?" said Haruhi. She walked passed Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyoya to find no body lying by the broken door. "H-how is this possible? He died in front of my eyes! My blood is on the ground!"

"Haruhi, is this true?" Hikaru asked, his tears were on the verge of falling.

"Kaoru said he wanted to get out of the place he calls Hell. He wants to be free, and not in constant agony, Hikaru," Haruhi replied sternly. Haruhi's emotions suddenly turned fierce and neutral. It was like she had no emotions.

"Hikaru," Tamaki whispered, walking up to Hikaru. "We should find the others, we need to get out of here."

"No!" Hikaru shouted as he pushed Tamaki away forcefully.

"Hikaru!" Kyoya shouted.

Hikaru turned his attention to Kyoya and glared. "Don't intervene again! My brother died, and it's all your fault!"

"Hikaru, that was your choice not to chase after your brother when he was injured. How do you think I feel without him here?" Kyoya snapped, walking up to Hikaru.

"You don't feel anything, murderer. I'm leaving this place, I'm going to find someplace to live," said Hikaru. He turned to everyone who was in front of him and pointed the gun he got from the safe room - which is a Galil - to Kyoya. Everyone gasped at his sudden actions.

"Kyoya-senpai, you know why I'm doing this. It was you who didn't bring my brother back. Which to choose; live or die?" Hikaru warned, sneering.

"Hikaru, you got the wrong idea! Why don't you listen to my explanation?" Kyoya said, taking a step forward.

As he did that, Hikaru got the gun ready. "Tell me your decision."

"Hikaru," Kyoya mumbled. _Hikaru, if only you'd listen. I wasn't the one who shot the zombie, it was Kaoru who did. Kaoru saved your life. _"You never gave me a chance to explain!"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" Hunny complained, wailing his hands in the air.<p>

The trio of Hunny, Mori and Satoshi were walking down the silent halls of the now contaminated halls. They haven't ran into out of the ordinary just yet, they were only met with silence of the pure dead.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Mitsukuni, 'bro. I'm also hungry," said Satoshi. "Hey, Mitsukuni, you know what we should do?"

"What should we do?" Hunny asked curiously, looking up at Satoshi.

"We should go find a kitchen and cook some food, how 'bout that?" Satoshi suggested with a bright smile.

"Okay!" Hunny agreed. Suddenly, Hunny and Satoshi ran down the halls, leaving Mori alone.

Mori sighed as he watched his two family members leave him behind. He was about to call after them, but was stopped when something caught his attention. A dog like creature - Hell Hound.

Slowly and quietly as possible, Mori raised his gun to point at the creature that was standing on all fours, growling. The hound barked and made its way to Mori. He trailed around him, sniffing him with curiosity.

As the hound did that, Mori felt like throwing up. The smell coming from the hound was intoxicating. His body couldn't take it anymore and he suddenly toppled to the ground, almost crushing the animal - if it is an animal - underneath him.

The creature dodged Mori, almost biting him. Drool leaked from the dog and he slowly leaned down, smelling Mori's fragrance. The dog leaned down and a its lips turned slightly. The dog immediately began breathing heavily and bit the human, Mori on the neck, melting from the delicious taste of human blood.

* * *

><p>"This is so good! I'm surprised we didn't run into any zombies on the way here, isn't that weird?" said Satoshi. He and Hunny successfully made it into a nearby kitchen. When they arrived into the small room - locking the door behind them - they immediately ran for the cupboards where the food was stored.<p>

"Yeah, I was also thinking that too!" Hunny agreed, stuffing his face with sweets and more sweets. "But... Where's Takashi?"

After those words; _Where's Takashi?, _were said, the two were met with silence.

"He was following us... wasn't he?" Satoshi questioned, slowly putting the food that was once in his hand, on the table.

"I don't believe he was," said Hunny.

"Weird, I was sure he was. Mitsukuni, does Takashi have his cell with him?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"I think he does, he always does in case there's an emergency," Hunny replied.

"Okay, I'll give him a call," said Satoshi. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. It was ringing for several seconds until it went to the calling machine. "No answer..."

Hunny looked at Satoshi with a concerned look on his face. "You don't think..."

The two cousins dropped their food and ran to the door. Before unlocking it, they heard a gunshot and a somebody screaming, "Hikaru!"

"Hurry, we have to leave!" said Satoshi. The second the door was unlocked, they ran out the door. They ran down the halls, searching every corner until they finally found a door leading outside.

"Over there!" Hunny pointed. The two ran outside to see Haruhi sitting on the ground by Tamaki, who was breathing heavily in fear.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked, running over to the trio with Hunny following behind.

Haruhi looked up at Satoshi and said, "Just look for yourselves."

Tamaki slowly began calming down. He stood up and turned to his senpai. "Hunny-senpai, where is Yasuchika and Mori-senpai?"

Hunny looked down and gave off a sigh of sadness. "Chika-chan was killed, but we don't know about Takashi..."

"Tamaki-senpai, tell us, what happened here?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain," Tamaki responded.

"We'll explain it to you two when we find a safe place, okay?" said Haruhi.

Everyone turned their attention to Haruhi and nodded their head,

"Let's go inside. We can't wait out here any longer, it's dangerous. Besides, Haruhi, you still need something to help you stay alive, don't you?"

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Chapter: 6 | Survivors: 5 | Dead: 4 **_


	7. Chapter 7: Unsatisfied Satisfaction

**Hey...? I'm so sorry for th alte update! It's just... my Internet was out. :'( I'm sorry, please forgive me! Anyways... After I'm finished with this story, I'm thinking of writing a new story. Just by reading the title of the story I am going to write, you'll probably steal my idea and I don't want that. :c ... I hope you like this chapter! ^.^ (Although nothing really happens in this chapter). I really appreciate the people who favorited, story alerted and reviewed this story. Truly, thank you! :) chapter eight should be up soon. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. ~Jazzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Unsatisfied Satisfaction**

"Kyoya-senpai, how can you be so calm when Hikaru just killed himself? He was my best friend! Hikaru took his own life for his brother!" said Haruhi. She had tears streaming down her face as a mix of emotions ran through her.

_"Hikaru, before you shoot me and commit a murder, just let me explain to you why I didn't chase after Kaoru," said Kyoya._

_"Kyoya-senpai, Kaoru was my brother. Although we did fight a times, I loved him. I vowed that he'd always be in my life and nowhere else. He said he would always stand by my side!" Hikaru argued._

_"Hikaru, I wasn't the one who shot that zombie. Before you threw that grenade, I handed Kaoru a pistol. When he saw that zombie, he shot it right away. He didn't want you to die, Hikaru. He cared to much for you!" said Kyoya. _

_Hikaru lowered the gun and looked down. "B-but... Why didn't he tell me sooner...?"_

_"He didn't tell you because you never gave him a chance to speak, Hikaru! Kaoru couldn't find the right words to say because you immediately changed your attitude towards your brother when he was thinking a way to explain the consequences that happened a few hours ago," Kyoya stated._

_"Kaoru, I'm sorry," Hikaru mumbled. He held the gun to his head and frowned. "I'm sorry, but I need punishment. It was my fault that I killed my own brother." Pulling the trigger, Hikaru shot himself and he went tumbling to the ground._

_"Hikaru!" Haruhi screamed. _

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but we all have to go through this, don't we?" Kyoya said, walking up to the group.

"I know we have to go through this, but why do I have to watch Hikaru and Kaoru die in front of my eyes? I'd rather be at home then be with you guys!" said Haruhi. "I'm going back to that room with all those weapons. Since I have this pistol with me, I guess it's safe to say I'd rather go alone." Haruhi turned around and began walking back into the school.

"Haruhi, wait! You can't go alone," Tamaki called after her with concern. He was about to run after her until Kyoya stopped him.

"Tamaki, didn't you hear what she just said? She seems pretty angry, and I think it's better if she goes alone. We'll find her later, alright?" said Kyoya. Tamaki looked at his best friend and nodded. "Besides, won't she be safe in the weaponry room?"

"Why is Haru-chan mad? Is it because Hika-chan and Kao-chan died?" Hunny asked, looking up at the youngsters with sadness. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders. The foursome continued to watch Haruhi disappear as she entered the building.

* * *

><p>Haruhi huffed in anger and crossed her arms. She continued walking down the empty halls. "This isn't fair. Why did Hikaru and Kaoru have to die? This just isn't fair! That should've been me, not Hikaru or Kaoru!" Suddenly, as Haruhi was walking, she smelled something. She neared the corner and saw something she didn't want to see. Haruhi lifted her hands to her mouth in disgust and sadness.<p>

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi mumbled into her hand. She walked a little closer to the lifeless body lying on the ground. She got on her knees and lifted his arm. "Mori-senpai, you have… bite marks."

Haruhi sighed and stood up. She said her prayers and began walking away, trying her hardest not to cry. As she continued walking, she heard groans and slime sounds. Haruhi turned around and her eyes went huge.

* * *

><p>"I don't want my daughter to go alone! Hey, Kyoya, do you think we should go find her? I think it would be better since we can all fight off these damned zombies," said Tamaki.<p>

"I want to find her so we could help her because nobody wouldn't know if she was infected or not. Did you see that large cut that was on her stomach? She's badly injured, I could tell," said Kyoya. _I hope Haruhi is alright. _

"Hey, look, I think it's Takashi!" Hunny squealed, pointing to the large hole in the building. Hunny stopped jumping up and down and watched as the dark and shadowy approached.

"Mitsukuni… I don't think that's Takashi," Satoshi remarked as he took several steps back. The rest of the group also took steps back along with Satoshi.

"Then, why the hell do I see Yasuchika and Kaoru behind him to?" Tamaki asked, frightened as he hid behind the figure of his friend, Kyoya. "This is all too creepy! I want to get out of here! I don't want to kill our own friends. Hell, they look like damn zombies!"

Kyoya grunted in annoyance and turned around to look at Tamaki. "Tamaki, stay calm! They're zombie, just look at them! If they were human, they would've died instantly, look how damaged their bodies are."

"Yasuchika…" Satoshi whispered to himself. He turned to Hunny and whimpered. "Mitsukuni, it's Yasuchika! I don't think I can murder my best friend!"

"Satoshi, calm down, just relax. Um… just think of this as killing a zombie you don't know. You know those video games you play at home all the time with Yasuchika? Just think of it as that. Those zombies you kill on those video games, alright?" Hunny suggested, trying to calm down Satoshi. Satoshi nodded his head and looked towards the zombies that were approaching them.

_Okay, think of it as those video games I play at home _Satoshi thought fiercely. He grabbed the ballistic knives out of his pocket and looked at them.

Finally, after several seconds, Tamaki calmed down. "Okay… Kyoya, do you really think I can do this?" Tamaki asked, resting his gaze on Kyoya, his best friend.

Kyoya sighed and said, "Tamaki, it's whatever you desire, not me. It's up to you whatever you think you can do it." Kyoya turned his attention away from Tamaki to look at Satoshi. "Satoshi."

Satoshi looked up at Kyoya with a questioning look. "What is it, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Are you ready? If you are, don't keep me waiting and go for the kill," Kyoya said, smirking. Satoshi smiled and nodded his head.

"Kyo-chan is right, let's do this, Satoshi," said Hunny. He smiled and grabbed the pistol Kyoya had tossed to him recently. Satoshi smirked and got the ballistic knives.

"I'm ready," said Satoshi. Before Satoshi could do anything, he felt something tugging his foot. He looked down and his eyes immediately went wide. A zombie under the ground had a tight grasp on his foot. Satoshi looked back up and said, "Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, you two get rid of those three zombies, I have something to worry about!"

Tamaki and Kyoya nodded their heads in understanding. Kyoya quickly reloaded his gun. He turned to Tamaki and nodded his head. The two closed the distance between the zombie and they shot the three 'look-a-like-zombies.' Apparently, they never died, making Kyoya and Tamaki gain fear. As for Satoshi and Hunny, it was going… you could say great.

"Satoshi, I don't know what to do! If I shoot it, I'm going to shoot your foot!" Hunny said, freaking out. He ran in circles until he suddenly tripped and fell on his face. "My nose… I did a face plant!" he cried out.

"Mitsukuni, don't cry about that! Look at your foot," Satoshi said, pointing to Hunny's foot. He grunted in frustration and picked up the pistol Hunny had dropped. He pointed it to his foot and embraced for impact. Before Satoshi was about to shoot, the zombie dug its sharp and filthy finger nails in his foot. Satoshi screamed in agony.

"Satoshi, don't!" said Hunny. But, he was too late. Satoshi had already shot his foot. Satoshi fell to the ground and held his foot. Hunny sighed and sat up. He grabbed the grey and foul hands and ripped them apart, releasing Hunny from the grasp. Hunny sighed in relief and helped aid Satoshi.

"Mitsukuni, is everything going to be alright?" Satoshi asked.

"Everything is going to be just fine," Hunny assured him.

**_To Be Continued!_**

**Chapter: 7 | Survivors: 5 | Dead: 4 **

**MINI POLL: Who shall die in Chapter 8? I can't make my decision, so I'm counting on you guys! (girls/guys) Oh, which ever character still remaining gets the most votes, they'll die. It can be either Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Satoshi or Mitsukuni(Hunny). Begin voting… NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Heart of A Hero

**本当にごめん! I had writer's block!... -.-' すみません。 Anyway... This is chapter 8! ^-^ I hope you like this... I promise to update earlier this time. (: ちょっと待ってください。^-^ 再见! ありがとう。際著尾さするください！请 お願いします。**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**The Heart of a Hero**

**A**fter fighting off the zombies, Mitsukuni was finally able to help Satoshi onto his feet. Of course, it was hard, considering the zombies that tried to grab their feet. It's been an hour since then and they were growing tired and hungry. When will they ever stop?

"Mitsukuni, I'm alright, you don't have to help me," Satoshi insisted, smiling. He stood up with the help of Hunny. He turned his gaze away from his short cousin to look at the second-years. "Kyoya-senpai, I'm getting tired. Is there anywhere I could rest without any zombies bombarding us?"

Kyoya sighed and clasped his hands together, letting the pistol drop from his hand and onto the ground. "Yes, there is somewhere we could rest, but we'll have to go back inside where most of the zombies are." He turned to Tamaki and smiled. "Tamaki, do you want to come with us, or do you want to look for Haruhi? Either way, I'll go with you so you don't have to get hurt. After all, you are my best friend."

Tamaki smiled and swung the pistol around his finger, humming a soothing tune. "I think I'll come with you three. Besides, Haruhi should be safe, right? She must be in the safe room where all the gadgets and weaponry equipment are kept. Plus, I'm also getting tired and hungry."

"You're right, Tamaki. I think we should leave now," said Kyoya. Kyoya turned around and began to walk back to the busted wall with the other three, but suddenly, he stopped walking.

"What's the matter, Kyo-chan? Do you not want to come with us?" Hunny asked concerned, looking at Kyoya with worry.

"Kyoya, you could tell us," said Tamaki, who also stopped walking to look at his best friend who stopped so suddenly in his tracks.

Kyoya stayed silent for a few seconds until he finally tilted his head to look at the trio in front of him. "I'm alright."

"Tamaki-senpai, let's go ahead," Satoshi suggested, turning his gaze to the blonde who was standing beside him.

"Alright, Satoshi," Tamaki agreed. "Hunny-senpai, we'll wait for you two inside, alright?"

"Okay, Tama-chan. Kyo-chan and I will be there soon," said Hunny. Once Tamaki and Satoshi left and were out of sight, Hunny sighed and turned to Kyoya. "Kyo-chan, what's the matter?"

"Hunny-senpai, I don't know if this is accurate or not, but we can't rest anywhere. We have to keep moving because it's going to snow soon," Kyoya finally said after several seconds of silence.

Hunny's eyes went huge and he looked up at the sky, which had darkened clouds covering the sheet of blue. "Kyo-chan, I think you're right. Not too long ago, the temperature dropped and now the clouds are sort of changing color. Plus, it's almost the season when it's supposed to snow."

There was a dreadful silence between the two before Hunny felt something wet on his nose. "It's snowing," he stated, looking up at Kyoya. "Kyo-chan, we have to find Haru-chan and get her to safety. Hell, we have to find the rest so we can get them to safety."

"You're right, Hunny-senpai. We have to find food, weapons and a warm place to rest for a while," said Kyoya. Hunny nodded his head and began following Kyoya into the wrecked building.

* * *

><p>Haruhi ran down the hall for several minutes. Of course, she was tired of running, and she was cold for some odd reason. Something was chasing her. No, a hound was chasing after her. Haruhi tried hard as she suppressed her screams for help, while running down the hall.<p>

_Is this it? Am I going to die from this hound? _Haruhi thought terrified as she looked back to see nothing chasing her anymore. Haruhi slowed down and caught her breath. Slumping down and leaning on the wall, she sighed. She looked both directions and closed her eyes. She moaned in pain and held her stomach. "It hurts," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have run down these halls. I wouldn't have been bleeding if I did."

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi lifted her head, ignoring the pain going through her body. She smiled the second she saw Hunny running towards her. "Hunny-senpai, where's the rest?" she asked weakly once he stood by her side.

Hunny looked down and sighed. "They're alright, Haru-chan. I think they went to the safe room. I was coming here with Kyo-chan to come find you, but we split up. Kyo-chan went to find Tama-chan and Satoshi, while I came to find you."

"Is that so?" said Haruhi as she flinched a bit from the pain. "Hunny-senpai, I think we have to go now. There was something chasing me, but it's gone now. I think it's going to come after us."

"Alright," said Hunny. Hunny turned to walk but stopped when he noticed Haruhi was holding her stomach. "Haru-chan, are you alright? Is your stomach hurting you?" Hunny asked concerned.

Haruhi nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, it hurts just a little. Besides that, I'm just fine."

"Haru-chan, please don't lie," he said. Hunny pouted and lifted up Haruhi with his two arms. At this, Haruhi was shocked that such a small boy could carry her. Well, not exactly a little boy, a short teenage boy. "Let's go find the others now, alright?"

"Okay," Haruhi agreed, smiling. _Who knew Hunny-senpai was this strong._

"Haru-chan, what do think you want to do once all the zombies are gone?" Hunny questioned, snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi looked at her senpai and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, I might go home to see if my Dad is okay," Haruhi replied. She held her chin in thought and closed her eyes, humming.

Hunny looked at Haruhi and frowned. _What if Haru-chan's father isn't alive? What if the whole world is dead, and it's just us: Satoshi, Tama-chan, Kyo-cha, Haru-chan, and me. What if… we had to live like this for the rest of our lives? _Hunny thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, why can't we?" Tamaki complained. Seems like the trio had made it into the safe room. And, on top of that, they were being lazy. Well, not Kyoya. Tamaki laid on a metal table with his arm hanging on the edge. Of course, he pushed all the weapons off the table and decided to rest on the hard, cold table. Satoshi, he was sleeping underneath the metal table Tamaki was on. I guess the saying goes; adolescents need a lot of sleep. And, as for Kyoya, he was sitting on the floor, typing quickly on his laptop. His fingers playing with each button as it pressed the small black squares with white lettered symbols.<p>

"Because, Tamaki, do you want to risk your life?" said Kyoya, irritated, looking up from his laptop to look at the lazily looking Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes. "You know, what if Hunny-senpai didn't find Haruhi? Did you see that large cut she had on her stomach? It looked really painful. It was be a shame if Hunny didn't find Haruhi and save her," he mumbled.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, sighing. He closed his laptop and walked up to his best friend, careful not to step on Satoshi. "Do you want me to tell Satoshi, Haruhi and Hunny-senpai that you kissed Hikaru?"

Tamaki's eyes shot wide open and he sat up to look at Kyoya. His cheeks burnt crimson red and his heart pounded faster. "I thought you didn't see that!"

"Oh, well, too bad for you, I watched everything you did – even now." Kyoya smirked.

_"Tono, run!" Hikaru shouted. _

_"I got it!" Tamaki cheered, his hand in the air with a Frag in hand. He tilted his head to look back. He started running, shouting something that Kyoya, nor Hikaru could decipher. Tamaki pulled the trigger and threw it behind him. But he didn't throw it far enough. When it exploded, Tamaki went flying away towards Hikaru, making both of them - excluding Kyoya - land on the marble floor. _

_"Get off of me," Hikaru tried to say, but couldn't because his lips couldn't move. He opened his eyes to find Tamaki's lips resting on his. "What the hell?" _

_"Tamaki!" Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki by his shirt and pulling him off of Hikaru. You didn't kill all of the zombies, we still have more work to do!"_

_Tamaki nodded his head. Tamaki spit on the floor and groaned in disgust. __**I just kissed the devil **__he thought._

Tamaki frowned and walked into the other room, ignoring Kyoya's playful calls. "He better not tell anybody about that…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hunny-senpai, we're almost there. You can put me down," Haruhi insisted with a smile on her face.<p>

"Alright," Hunny agreed as he slowly put Haruhi down on her feet. "Are you sure? If we walk, it'll take five minutes or so, it seems like."

"I'm fine, Hunny-senpai. The-"

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked concerned.

"Hunny-senpai, we have to go now!" Haruhi warned. She grabbed his hand and the two slowly ran down the hall. It was a real pain for Haruhi, considering the deep cut in her stomach.

"Haru-chan, slow down, you're going to cause more pain for yourself," Hunny stated as he looked behind him to find hoards of zombies chasing after them. Hunny's eyes went wide and he stopped. Sighing, he picked up Haruhi and started running.

"Hunny-senpai, put me down! I said I'm fine," Haruhi complained.

"We don't have time," said Hunny. Hunny continued running down the halls with the small fragile girl in his arms. "Besides, I don't think you can run without being in pain."

Haruhi sighed and watched as the hoard of zombies caught up to them each passing second. Haruhi tapped Hunny's shoulder quickly, making him look up at her. "Hunny-senpai, could you run faster? They seem to be running faster than us. They're catching up!"

Hunny's eyes went huge and he tried to run fast, but couldn't because the girl who was in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan!" Hunny apologized.

"Don't worry, we're here!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking over to the door.

"Haru-chan, I said I'm sorry!" Hunny cried out. He carefully put the girl on the ground and knocked on the door. As he knocked, his hands turned a pinkish color. "Kyo-chan, open the goddamn door!"

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan, open the goddamn door!"<p>

Kyoya looked at the door in alarm. He ran over to it and, as fast as he could, unlocked it. He opened the door to see Haruhi and Hunny with worried expressions. "Get inside!"

"Kyo-chan," said Hunny as he pushed Haruhi into the room. Without another word, Hunny grabbed the handle of the door and closed it, leaving him the only one outside.

"Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi cried out as she continued to stare at the door.

Kyoya looked between Haruhi and the door. Sighing, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He banged the door with his fist angrily, ignoring the pain. "Dammit!"

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked softly, walking into the dull room. He looked at the angry Kyoya and the girl who sat by the door.

"It's Hunny-senpai! The zombies that were following Haruhi and Hunny-senpai, caught up to them. If I was quick enough to open the damn door, I could've saved Hunny-senpai, too," Kyoya responded.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki. No other words came out of his mouth as he approached his two friends. He sat beside Haruhi and frowned. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Blood. "Is that blood coming from the cracks of the door?"

"What do you mean, Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned, turning his gaze to the blonde who sat beside Haruhi, who was whimpering. Without waiting for a response, Kyoya looked down at his feet that were by the door. Blood was leaking through the cracks of the door. He grunted, taking a few steps back.

"Hunny-senpai… saved me," Haruhi mumbled. She watched as more blood came through the cracks of the door. _He saved my life. _

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry, I know you were expecting Chapter Nine, but I have a writer's block… again. Plus, the other story is getting me distracted (Unsatisfied Satisfaction). I'm so sorry. I promise… by Sunday or Monday (8,9) chapter nine will be up. Oh, and by the way, the story is coming to an end. -.-' Anyways, please be patient. I'm sorry!

-Jazzy


	10. Chapter 9: Frozen Spirit

**Omg, I'm so sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong wait. .-. Please forgive me! . I know, I should be punished for not updating in forever! Dx Again, I'm so sorry. :c Please, I hope you like this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I decided not to, instead. I promise, I PROMISE, HONEST TO MY LIFE AND EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I KNOW THAT CHAPTER TEN WILL BE UP ON THURSDAY OR FRIDAY. I PROMISE! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! ^-^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Frozen Spirit**

"It's alright, Haruhi, don't cry," said Tamaki. It's been an hour since the incident and Haruhi was in Tamaki's arms, crying. Of course, the crying had woken up Satoshi, and he was gloomy. Since he found out that his cousin died, he was shocked and sad. Kyoya, who was pacing back-and-fort in the room, sighed in frustration.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, stopping in his tracks to look at his best friend who sat on the floor. "If we don't leave soon, the zombies might break in."

Tamaki frowned and sighed. "I guess, if you say so. But there is no way out. Didn't Hunny-senpai do something to the door before… you know… The door won't open."

"That is true," Kyoya remarked, holding his chin in thought. "But… Never mind, I'll be right back." With the words said, he went into the other room silently. As he walked into the other room, he looked at every corner. Nothing. _There's nothing _he thought. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked up and spotted a vent. Smirking, he went into the other room to find nobody.

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya immediately went into the third room to find a pair of legs coming from the ceiling, Haruhi looking up with big, red and puffy eyes, and Tamaki, who was helping to get the pair of legs inside the vent. "What's going on?" Kyoya asked, walking over to the duo.

"Satoshi found a vent. He wants vengeance for his family," Tamaki stated with a soft smile. He turned his gaze away from Kyoya and continued to help Satoshi get into the vents. At last, after a couple minutes, Satoshi's legs were no longer dangling from the ceiling.

"I'm in," Satoshi announced victoriously. "Hey, I think there's room for all of you to fit in here. Bring Haruhi up first, it'll be easier. But you three have to hurry; it's freezing!"

"Alright," Tamaki agreed.

Haruhi looked between the two opposites between her and sighed. "Am I really going to have to go up there next? Why can't one of you two do it? I'll go last."

"Haruhi, I think you'll be easier to do first because you're smaller and lighter," Satoshi stated. Sighing, Haruhi agreed. Both Tamaki and Kyoya helped Haruhi enter the vent. After a while, Tamaki went up next, but it was tiring for Satoshi and Haruhi, considering Tamaki is heavier than the two. But they managed since Satoshi was stronger than Haruhi, which was a relief. Soon, all four were resting in the cold and small-spaced vent. You could say it was very uncomfortable.

"Tamaki, could you get your ass away from my face? It's to close!" Kyoya complained, crawling backwards a bit to get a little more room.

Tamaki's cheeks turned crimson red and he chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. The vent is too small and I don't know where we're going."

Kyoya sighed and said, "Haruhi, could you start crawling so we could get out of this vent? I'm getting tired and I need to stretch. We've been in here for five minutes now."

"Okay, just wait a minute. I'll move when Satoshi begins to crawl," said Haruhi. She leaned forward a little and nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey, Satoshi, why aren't you going forward?"

Satoshi lifted his head in alarm only to bang his head on the top of the vent, making him moan in pain. "I-I'm sorry, Haruhi. Hey, do you have a pistol I could burrow? Just in case because we don't know what are in these vents and where it leads to."

"Alright," said Haruhi, handing Satoshi a pistol. "But crawl faster. It's even colder in this small vent." Haruhi smiled in relief as Satoshi began to crawl down the vent. Several minutes have passed and the four who were crawling in the vent, were freezing ice cold down to the bone.

"Satoshi, is there an opening somewhere?" Kyoya asked from behind.

"Yeah, it looks like it's not too far," Satoshi replied. And so, Satoshi, again, began crawling to the opening by the end. "But I'm going to go on first, I'm freezing. Literally, I'm actually cold that I can't take it anymore!" Satoshi complained, crawling faster. Once at the opening, Satoshi grabbed the ice-cold pistol and shot the edges of the frame. Satoshi smiled in satisfaction and removed the broken parts. He jumped through the vent and landed on his feet. He looked around the room and smiled, realizing he was in a culinary room. He looked up. "Haruhi-senpai, jump, okay? Don't worry; I'll catch you."

"Do I seriously have to jump?" Haruhi asked from the vent. Sighing, Haruhi slowly slid down the vent with the help of Tamaki holding her. She inhaled and let go of Tamaki's ice cold hands, dropping herself to the floor, but was caught into Satoshi's arms. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Satoshi, smirking. Satoshi put Haruhi down on her feet lightly like a feather. Haruhi smiled in satisfaction and walked around the room curiously. As Tamaki and Kyoya jumped after Haruhi, they all looked around the room.

"We should stock up on some food before heading out again," said Kyoya. He turned around to face the other three remaining survivors. "Shall we split up or continue together?"

The other three stood, thinking of the consequences. But Kyoya already had his mind on something else: splitting up. Kyoya waited and waited, figuring out the minds' of his friends.

"I'm thinking of splitting up," said Haruhi, interrupting Kyoya's hidden thoughts. Kyoya smiled and nodded his head. Soon, after several of minutes in the freezing, harsh air, both Tamaki and Satoshi also agreed to split up.

"Alright, now that we all voted that we should split up, I suggest we go in groups of two - which should be obvious," Kyoya remarked, straight-faced as usual. As everybody in the room listened to Kyoya's steady words, inside their heads, they all seemed to agree, but were terrified of the thought of only two per group. What was this, really?

"How should we split up? Can I go with Haruhi, Kyoya?" Tamaki pleaded, his eyes big with emotion.

Kyoya sighed and slightly nodded his head. "Tamaki, I'll go with Haruhi and you can go with Satoshi, alright?" He turned his gaze to the two youngsters. "Haruhi, is it alright if you could go with me? And Satoshi, is it fine if you go with Tamaki?"

Haruhi and Satoshi shared a quick glance with each other and turned their gaze back to Kyoya. They shrugged their shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, Kyoya-senpai. Either way, I don't care," said Haruhi, agreeing. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can go with Tamaki-senpai, it shouldn't be a problem," said Satoshi.

Kyoya nodded his head and turned to his best friend who no stood by Satoshi. "Tamaki, you heard them. I think we should head out now. Haruhi, you and I will go first. Is that alright?"

Haruhi nodded her head, confirming everything. "Yeah, it's fine, senpai."

Once again, Kyoya nodded his head. "Alright." He turned his attention the blonde and raven-haired kid. "Satoshi, Tamaki, Haruhi and I'll go first. After we leave, you two will leave five or ten minutes after us. Is that clear?"

"Yes," both Tamaki and Satoshi said in unison. The two took nervous glances at each other and sighed then turned their attention back to Kyoya.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, I think Haruhi and I should take our leave now," he said. Kyoya walked to the door and opened it. He took a peek outside and nothing was out in the death sentence halls. He closed the door and back into the room, he said, "Haruhi, let's go."

"Alright, senpai," said Haruhi. Before reaching the door, she turned around and nodded good luck to the other two. "Good luck." She turned back around and followed Kyoya out the door. As they walked down the hall for several minutes, nothing appeared, nor any movement was made besides the two human beings.

"Haruhi, what do you think the twins did that made us in the situation we are now?" Kyoya questioned without turning his gaze to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and back down the hall, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure. But please, don't remind me of any of them. It's… too disturbing and I'd very well much be at home, and not here. Hell, I'd rather be dead."

"Haruhi, it'd be better if you don't use those words. You do know what Kaoru wanted, right? Never mind, let's just drop this conversation."

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, I think we should go now," said Tamaki, nudging his arm with his. Both of the boys sat in the culinary room, resting. Tamaki didn't know, but apparently, Satoshi had fallen asleep. "Satoshi, wake up. We have to go now."<p>

No response.

Tamaki got on his knees and sat in front of Satoshi. He grabbed his shoulders and realized how cold his body was. Inside, Tamaki began to panic. He violently shook Satoshi's shoulders once more. "Satoshi, wake up!" Tamaki grabbed his two fingers and laid it on his neck. Nothing. "Satoshi!"

Panicking, Tamaki stood up and began pacing back-and-fort quickly. "This can't be! He can't be dead." He turned his attention to the sitting boy on the floor. Again, he got on his knees and pressed his two fingers against his neck to find a pulse, but there was nothing. "Dammit!"

Tamaki stood up. He made his way over to the counter and grabbed the pistol Satoshi had been carrying when he shot the vent open. He checked the barrel and reloaded the pistol. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. But before opening it, he turned his attention to the lifeless body. "Don't worry, Satoshi Morinozuka; I'll get revenge for you. No matter what it takes, I'll always get vengeance for my friends."

With that said, he turned the door handle and walked out the culinary room. He took a left and entered another hall. But it was different. There were stairs. Tamaki lowered his gun and slowly walked up the stairs. Again, out of reflexes, he heard noises and raised his gun. As he heard it come more into range, he checked his gun once more and readied it. As he finally arrived at the top of the stairs, he saw fire. Startled, Tamaki ran towards it but stopped once he realized what it was.

It was no ordinary fire; it was a beast. The same one that had killed Yasuchika and Takashi. It was hungry. It's form was bigger and his teeth grew in such little time. The fire on him was not the same old orange, but had a hint of blue and green in the flares of it.

Tamaki's eyes turned huge and he gasped.

At the noise, the mutt turned around and saw Tamaki. It lowered its head and raised its tail, readying an attack. Its low growls slowly began grown louder and louder each second. It wasn't far away. The mutt was hungry for more flesh. Hell, it _needed _even more than ever. Its starvation never lasted for long.

Tamaki held his ground. He looked behind the canine and saw a strong, half-eaten body. Tamaki didn't gasp, just observed it for merely a couple seconds and turned his attention back to the canine. Tamaki got his gun ready and aimed it at the head of the canine.

At this, the beast reacted and began charging towards Tamaki. His legs pouncing on every step it took.

Tamaki shifted a bit and aimed for a shot. _I better get this, _he thought. _For revenge. _Finally, as the canine neared a bit more, he pulled the trigger. The dog fell to the ground and lifted its head. It growled and stood on all fours again. It growled and began charging towards Tamaki again.

This turn, Tamaki barely had any time to get ready. Immediately, he shot the beast twice and it finally went down. No blood came from the mere beast, but only a green-blue substance poured out.

Tamaki looked at it in disgust and walked passed it. He grabbed another load from his pocket, but was silenced when he found it empty. He mentally cursed at himself, only having four more bullets left in his gun. Sighing, he walked over to the body, only to realize it was his father. He gasped, dropping the gun and got down on his knees. As tears built up on his eyes, he grabbed the lifeless hand.

Tamaki's father, Yuzuru had his only upped part. Old, stinky blood poured from his eaten abdomen. There nothing but his upper-half.

Tamaki clenched his father's hand tightly in his and broke down crying. After several minutes, he finally realized it. He went through this so many times and would've known this is what would've happened. Tamaki wiped away his tears and found his sleeve wet with blood. He sighed and took of his jacket and white shirt. Now, he was shirtless; as masculine as ever.

Tamaki let his father's hand go and got on his knees. He began walking down the hall in silence, thinking of all the deaths he had seen so far in these past days. He only had a few hours of sleep in three days. Sure, he was tired, but he knew he had to continue moving. And the food, he had barely eaten, either.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, where are you going?" Haruhi questioned as she followed Kyoya down another hall.<p>

Kyoya paused before answering. "I thought I heard a gunshot." Suddenly, he heard another gun shot and he immediately grabbed Haruhi's hand and the two began running down the halls in a hurry. Bang! Another shot was heard, but it sounded as if it was closer. Kyoya followed the noise and another was heard.

When the two turned into another corner, they were knocked to the floor. Haruhi and Kyoya groaned in pained. Haruhi was the first to open her eyes. She spotted strands of blonde hair, beginning to stand up. Haruhi opened her eyes, as well as Kyoya.

"Hurry, get up!" shouted Tamaki. He looked behind him and bit his lip, then turned his attention back to the two who were slowly standing up. "Hurry! Zombies are after us and now I'm out of ammo!"

Once all three were on their feet, they began running the way Kyoya and Haruhi and come from.

"Tamaki, where's Satoshi?" Kyoya questioned as they continued running.

Tamaki hesitated a bit before answering. "He's dead."

Haruhi gasped and looked at Tamaki as they ran faster every passing second. "What? Tamaki, how did Satoshi die?"

"We were waiting too long, and… he froze; it was too cold and he froze," said Tamaki, sighing. "Hell, it's freezing right now! We have to keep warm, but don't know how."

Finally, a few minutes of silence was set and they slowed down once they lost sight of the hoard of zombies.

Kyoya finally caught his breath and looked around at his surroundings. He looked on his left and found the door that they broke to go outside. "Hey, look. We're back here where the open door is," said Kyoya, walking over to it.

Both Haruhi and Tamaki followed Kyoya towards the door. As Kyoya walked out of the building, the two followed him. Kyoya turned around to face the two and smirked. "I know we're not supposed to be here for long, so I suggest we actually go out and not back in the dammed school."

"Are you sure, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking at the deserted land all around. This time it was colder – since Tamaki wore no shirt and only had pants on – because there was at least a couple centimeters of snow on the ground.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tamaki," Kyoya confirmed. He turned around to get another look at the destroyed scenery. It was foul and disgusting. Nobody would never, ever want to live anymore if they wanted to. It was too disgusting.

"I suggest we head out now," Haruhi remarked as she walked passed Kyoya and Tamaki and out into the open. She stopped and turned around. "Well, aren't you two coming along?"

Tamaki walked forward and took a look at Kyoya, who also had a questioning look on his face. The two shrugged and began following Haruhi.

_**To Be Continued…. **_

**Chapter: 5 | Survivors: 3 | Dead: 6**


	11. Chapter 10: Screams of Cold Agony

**Yay, yippee! I finished on Thursday! I hope you're satisfied with this! ^-^ You'll understand why it's called 'Screams of Cold Agony' near the end. (: Oh, during the ending part, you should listen to "Shiroki Yuutsu" by "The GazettE." When I was writing the ending, this song was playing and I had to say, it perfectly fit with the ending. I actually found a song that fit in with this chapter. I was so happy! ^-^ Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! :) I promise, Chapter Eleven should be up Saturday of Sunday, okay? I hope you got that. And... Please enjoy this chapter and please review! ^-^ _Disclaimer: I do no own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC). All rights belong to Hitori, the creater of OHSHC._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Screams of Cold Agony**

After the trio had fled the school in search for new weapons or just to get away from the hordes of zombies, they were beginning to get tired. Obviously, it's been hours since they've been walking and they have not found anything useful yet.

"I'm tired!" Tamaki whined, flailing his arms around in an immature manner.

"Tamaki-senpai, we'll get to where we want soon," said Haruhi.

"There are just some things I'll never know and I'd have to let them go," Tamaki mumbled to himself, crossing his arms together.

They were walking in the city of Tokyo. All the cars, buildings, and more were all abandoned. Nothing remained except the manmade buildings, cars. The sky was cloudy, all grey and smoke let from the abandoned buildings. It was quiet and the whole place was trashed. Lifeless bodies lay all around the ground and cars. Vehicles crashed into buildings or other things. It was a pure wreck.

After several more minutes, only a few footsteps were heard. Haruhi stopped and turned around. Nothing. Nothing was there but herself and Tamaki. Tamaki stopped and turned to look at Haruhi. "What's wrong?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and said, "Where's Kyoya-senpai?"

Tamaki's eyes jumped and he looked around the dead city, searching for any sign of the boy. "Now that you said that, I haven't seen him for a few minutes. I wonder where he went off to."

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, the noise of glass shattering was heard. The two immediately turned their heads to where the source came from and ran over to it. When the two found it, they were in an alley. Haruhi approached closer, but Tamaki took the lead and entered the broken door that seemed as it was smashed open. Tamaki rounded the corner and readied his gun. He turned into the corner and into the door to find Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki questioned, relieving Haruhi.

Kyoya turned his head to look at the two in the doorway and smiled. He motioned his hand for the two to come in, and they did as said. "I found a gun room. Look."

Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked around in wonder. Who would've imagined a gun shop would be hiding out in an alley of the darkest part of the city, Tokyo?

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Haruhi's head. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"Haruhi, don't leave!" Tamaki and Kyoya shouted out in unison, but it was too late; she had already left the building in order to do… whatever she wanted to do. The two sighed and looked at each other, confused.

As Tamaki looked at Kyoya, he turned his gaze to something behind him and he smiled brightly, and as bright as anyone. "Kyoya."

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned. He turned around to find what Tamaki was looking at. When he finally noticed, he, too, smiled. Kyoya looked in amazement as Tamaki ran over to the overly large machine gun that sat in the corner of the room. "Is that what I think it is…?"

Tamaki nodded his head and caressed the rim of the machine. He continued to smile and examine every part of the object. He turned to look at Kyoya and nodded his head. "What do you think, Kyoya?"

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you want to. I mean… should I gather the ammo up?"

Suddenly, loud noises began to rumble outside of the building. Haruhi came into the building, smiling. "Hey, I'm back."

"What were you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, I was doing nothing. I just went a block or two and I found a truck in this car store they have in the city," Haruhi explained. She looked behind Kyoya and found the machine gun. "Hey, do you thi-"

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed. Haruhi giggled and walked outside.

"I'll be waiting for you two then," she said before exiting the building. Both Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other and nodded their heads, knowing what to do next.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyoya, are you sure about this?" Tamaki asked from the driver seat. Apparently, what took forever without being disturbed by anything unusual, both Tamaki and Kyoya somehow managed to heave the large machinegun onto the back of the truck. After that long while, Kyoya suggested that Tamaki should drive and Haruhi should just shoot from her window. And so, the trio agreed. But now Tamaki was feeling hesitant about this.<p>

Kyoya looked by the window, still holding the grip handles in his hand. "Yes, Tamaki. I'm sure about this."

Tamaki nodded his head and turned his gaze to Haruhi, who sat next to him in the truck. "Are you ready, Haruhi?"

"Let's do this," she confirmed, nodding her head. Tamaki gave a smile and started the engine of the truck. Tamaki drove out of the alley and into the streets of dead Tokyo. It was nice and pleasant, except for all the snow that was now covering the ground and the dead, old bodies that lay all around the streets – every corner they lay, not moving, just empty, lifeless bodies.

After several minutes, nothing. For another few minutes, there was nothing out there until Haruhi shouted, "Tamaki, stop the truck!"

Immediately, Tamaki stopped the truck, but took a while, considering the roads her getting a little icy. "What is it?" he asked once the truck came to a stop.

Haruhi turned to her side and opened the door and jumped out. She closed the door behind her and ran to an abandoned shop.

Kyoya grunted in annoyance and jumped off the back of the truck. He turned to Tamaki who stood by him and asked, "What's wrong with Haruhi?"

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and began following Haruhi into the abandoned shop. Kyoya, too, followed his friends. Once the two males entered the shop, Haruhi smiled. "Hey, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, come here. Here are some clothes for you. Winter is coming, right?"

This took some thought. Tamaki nodded his head and walked over to Haruhi, who handed him a pair of winter clothes. Not very pleasant, but worth a shot. After the three changed separately into their new clothes for the winter, they exited the clothes store and walked back out and into the truck, which still seemed to run. The trio got into the vehicle and continued to drive down the streets. Fortunately, it stopped snowing. It was good news, considering Kyoya had to stay out in the cold, while Haruhi and Tamaki got to stay in something warm.

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop, almost making Kyoya fall off. He sighed and shouted, "Tamaki, what the hell are you doing?" He slammed the rooftop of the truck and turned around to see hordes of zombies running their way. It was terrible, really. And something was unusual about it too. As Kyoya looked closer, he could see something bigger than all the zombies that surrounded it.

The large, monstrous creature with a black coating coverings its head. In its hand, it had a large weapon. It had needles and all sorts of dangerous and sharp stuff all connected to the weapon. Around the neck area were needles dug deep into its foul flesh. Around it – its waist were many other weapons. It was odd. And its body that was foul, tall, muscular and terrifying, blood poured everywhere from it – real, actual blood - but it never seemed to weaken. Never.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded her head and opened her window. She grabbed the machine rifle and began shooting at the crowd of lifeless bodies. Tamaki shifted the gears and began driving backwards. Once at an opening, Tamaki shifted the gears once more and began to drive forward in order to escape the zombies.

Kyoya loaded the machine gun and he, too, began to shoot at every zombie running their way. He continued to shoot, no matter what it took. It was too horrifying, but he knew he had to do it. For the life of their future. It was a matter of time before…

"Shit!" Tamaki shouted. He tried to turn the wheel to dodge the large monstrous figure that appeared before his eyes again, but was too late. The figure was different, much bigger than the other one. It was more horrifying than anything in the world. Tamaki turned the wheel sharply, making the truck flip over multiple times. As Haruhi held her ground, she closed her eyes as the seatbelt around her held her secure.

But unfortunately, this wasn't Kyoya's lucky day. As the truck flipped once, Kyoya was flown out from the back and landed by a car that hit his ribs. Once he landed, blood coming and pouring from the wounds, he closed his eyes tightly, holding his ribcage with his hand. He squinted his eyes open slightly and saw the truck flip. He closed them again and turned over. He moaned as the pain shot through his body.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to see the truck badly wrecked and the machine gun that fell out was by the enormous zombie. Kyoya flipped his body over again and got on his knees. He flinched from the pain. He looked up once he heard voices. He turned his gaze to the truck and sees Tamaki jumping out from the truck.

Tamaki jumped out of the truck and landed on his feet swiftly. He slowly climbed back in, but not enough for him to fall back in. He smiled softly at the sight of Haruhi slowly standing up. He extended his hand out and Haruhi grabbed it. Tamaki helped pull Haruhi out and now the two were finally out of the truck and standing healthy. But the big problem was that the two had major scars on their arms, legs, everywhere. But it isn't enough to badly injure them.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned. Haruhi looked up at him and nodded, but turned her gaze away immediately when something caught her eyes. Her eyes went huge and she ran over to Kyoya, who laid on the ground, in pain.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she examined the damage on his ribcage. Kyoya opened his eyes to see Tamaki following behind Haruhi. He smiled at the sight and slowly nodded his head.

"Can you help me up?" he asked. Haruhi and Tamaki nodded and the two helped Kyoya up onto his feet.

"Are you able to stand on your own?" Tamaki questioned as he held his friend's shoulder. Kyoya nodded his head, smiling softly.

"Yes, I'm able to stand on my own – thanks," said Kyoya. Suddenly, a horrifying, deathly scream was heard, turning the trio's attention behind them. Their eyes rested on the large beast. Kyoya clenched his hands and pushed Tamaki and Haruhi forward. "Go! Go into that building over there, now!"

"What?" said Haruhi. She looked at the place Kyoya pointed out and shrieked of going in the dark. She turned her gaze back at the large creature, which was inching closer to them second by second.

"Go, now! Tamaki, take Haruhi to that abandoned old building and hide. I'll create a diversion so you two can escape," Kyoya instructed. He pushed the two with his hands with all his strength once more. He fell onto his knees. He moaned in pain, but ignored it.

Tamaki's heartbeat beat faster with ever second. He got down onto his knees and clenched Kyoya's shoulders in his hands. "Kyoya, we're not going to leave you! Do you hear me? You're going to live, and not die!"

"Tamaki, there's no damn point in saving a dying person's life! I'm going to die and you two need to live! Now go!" Kyoya shouted. He pulled the pistol from his pocket he got from the gun store and aimed it at his best friend, Tamaki. "Now go with Haruhi or I'll shoot you, Tamaki."

At this, Tamaki gasped and got on his knees. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked slowly.

Kyoya glared at Tamaki, but fell onto his stomach. He groaned in pain and turned around slowly. He pointed the gun upward and looked at Tamaki. "Go!" He turned the gun into a different direction and towards the horrid zombie. Kyoya slowly stood up, trying his best to endure the pain that shot through him. The zombie inched closer. Closer. Closer…

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, we have to go!" Tamaki shouted in a whisper. He and Haruhi were almost inside the building, but Haruhi refused to go.<p>

"No, I'm not losing another friend!" she shouted, louder than intended to. She growled and bit Tamaki's arm. Tamaki pulled his arm back in time and picked up Haruhi. He sighed.

Inside the building was wrecked. Wrecked. It was the word that continued to flow into Tamaki's head. His life was wrecked. But why should it matter now that he's living his life a runaway? The building was wrecked, too. Glass shattered, furniture knocked to the floor and broken into pieces, bodies laying on the ground, blood splattered in every corner, parts of flesh scattered around the floor. Also, dust was everywhere. It was just too deadly out in this unnamed war. It seemed to go unnotced. Was this happening every place Tamaki could think of? Or was it just Tokyo?

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. But this if for the best," he mumbled. He carried Haruhi deeper into the building. Several seconds later, Tamaki sat down in a corner and also put Haruhi down. Haruhi sat in front of Tamaki, in his arms. Tamaki covered Haruhi's mouth with his bare hand. He held her close. Soon, so suddenly, gunshots were heard from a distance.

_Bang!_

Tamaki held Haruhi tighter and soon felt tears dripping onto his hands. _Haruhi. Kyoya._

_Bang!_

Haruhi let out a sob of silence but tried not to let it all out. At this, Tamaki felt more wet drops drop onto his hand. The tears were dropping more intense, and it was odd. As Tamaki leaned his head back on the rugged wall, he sighed so softly that he, himself couldn't hear it. He closed eyes as he felt tears stream down his own cheeks. Suddenly, the sound of growls were heard. The sound of smashing, trashing, anything unthinkable was heard, but no screams of agony didn't come forth.

_Bang!_

The last shot was heard. Tamaki knew how many rounds Kyoya had, and he only had four in his pistol. Kyoya only had one more shot left. And there it came…

**_Bang!_**

Suddenly, a louder crash was heard and the sound of screaming – the sound of agony, was heard. It was terrifying. Haruhi broke down in Tamaki's arms and more fresh tears streamed from her blood-shot eyes. More. More. More!

Tamaki closed his eyes tightly as he heard more pains of agony come from the outside world. Shouts, screams, terrible screams were heard until…

"Kyoya!" Haruhi screamed into Tamaki's hand, but it was barely audible. The sounds of blood painting the walls were heard. Clearly and vividly. In their own minds they could imagine the horrifying scene of blood splattering the walls and the creature murdering Kyoya right on the spot.

At this point, no more screams were heard – it was just the sounds of Haruhi's sobs and Tamaki's light breathing. The sound of the earthquake-like footsteps slowly subsided as the minutes pressed on the clock.

_Good luck on your journey, and have a safe trip, Kyoya. Have a good life, and… thank you for teaching me so many things, Kyoya Otori, _Tamaki thought as he felt his tears stream down his cheeks once more. He closed his eyes and held Haruhi closer. He soon felt Haruhi's sobs grow less violent, as he felt he was starting to sob.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Chapter 11: Missing Cries

**Hey... Uh... I really don't know what to write at the moment... Just let me think. . ... Oh! The next chapter is going to be the FINAL CHAPTER! Oh, and I might make a sequel to this story. I'm not sure, though. But I will, maybe. I'm having a tough time making my decision! Dx Should I, or should I not make a sequel? I'm so confused! Dx Oh, and I really hope you like this chapter and it's not too... strange. Anyways, please review and thanks for taking your time to read this. ^-^ I really hope you liked it so far. So, BEWARE! The next chapter will be the end. O_O WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS WEIRD. It is, I guess... Anyways, enough with my stupidity... I hope you like this (as I said before) and hope you enjoy it until the end. ^-^ Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC). Hitori owns OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Missing Cries**

For a while, the two remaining people stayed in the position they were in an hour ago. The two cried in each other's arms for a long while. It was just too heartbreaking to watch, or even listen to their best friend die. Hell, give their life up for them.

A few minutes later, the tears the continuously streamed down Tamaki's face slowly subsided. Haruhi has been trying to calm Tamaki down, but it was just too much. Kyoya was Tamaki's best friend, and he risked his life for them. Inside, Tamaki felt something. Not sorrow or pity. It was anger – pure anger. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill every being in the world to get vengeance. Now he knew what he needed to do: Kill. He knew it wasn't just for Satoshi anymore, but for himself, too.

Tamaki released Haruhi from his grip around her. He looked up at her and smiled softly, trying to rid of the pain that mentally affected him. It was just too painful to think of the past now. He slowly stood up, using to wrecked wall behind him to support his weight as he leaned against it.

Haruhi tapped Tamaki's shoulder and hug his fit figure. "Tamaki-senpai, we should see what this building has. Maybe we can use the things we find to our advantage. What do you say?" Haruhi's voice was soothing. It held sorrow and pity. You could almost consider her as a savage. But she isn't. She's just a runaway.

Tamaki nodded his head and intertwined his hand with hers. The two walked up the stairs, since the elevators were out of service. After a while of looking around, they realized they were in a hotel. At this, the two knew that they could use almost everything in the deserted building. It was like they made a fortune in their own little world.

When they arrived at a specific floor, they looked around. Tamaki turned into a room and found a kitchen. "Haruhi, come over here!" he said. A few seconds later, Haruhi came into the room and smiled softly. "I found a kitchen, so there must be friends in here."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But don't cook anything because you know what might happen. It may lead to disaster." She walked around the kitchen that was surprisingly clean. She rounded the end of the end of the room where cupboards were placed. She opened them and found various foods in there. She licked her lips, craving to eat. She hadn't eaten since they left the school, and she was starving. It's been a day. Without knowing what she was doing, she immediately reached out for a box of cereal. She opened the box and grabbed the bag. She threw the box onto the floor and ripped the bag open. As quickly as her body could take, she crunched the cereal and digested the food.

When the box of cereal flew to the ground, this caught Tamaki's attention. As Haruhi continued to eat the cereal, Tamaki watched her. He smiled as he watched her. Suddenly, Haruhi stopped and dropped the bag onto the floor. "What's wrong, Haruhi?" he asked, startled at the sudden actions.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and nodded her head from left to right. "Nothing is wrong, Tamaki-senpai. It's fine."

Tamaki nodded his head. "Alright, I'll continue to look for some other foods we can eat, something we don't have to fry or cook."

Haruhi nodded her head, too, and walked out of the room. She looked down the hall and began walking. She turned into different rooms, but couldn't find the noise she heard. The last room at the end of the wall was a mystery. She extended her hand out and grabbed the handle. She turned it, but it didn't budge. Haruhi groaned and shook the doorknob violently, but it wouldn't move. It was locked

'_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.'_

Tamaki sung. He closed his eyes and opened his eyes slowly. "Haruhi, I found something." He looked around the kitchen, but she wasn't there. She was nowhere in sight. Tamaki sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Haruhi?"

Suddenly, a scream shot through the whole floor and sound of a gunshot was fired. This startled Tamaki. Almost immediately, he captured his balance and began running down the hall. The second he was at the end of the hall, he ran into the room with the broken door. He ran in and looked all around. In the corner, he saw Haruhi sitting, curled into a ball, her hands hiding her face.

Tamaki's facial expression saddened. He looked around the walls and found a light switch. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Tamaki glared at the light switch and began to flip the switch hundreds of times. After giving up, he walked over to Haruhi. He sat down and looked around the darkened room. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Haruhi, what's wrong? Why did you shoot? Did something scare you?"

To Haruhi, it was all mumble-jumble. It felt like Tamaki was speaking in a different language. And so, Haruhi didn't answer. She just held her head in her hands, hiding something she couldn't say.

"Haruhi," he whispered. He reached for her left hand and retracted it from her face. He grabbed the other and put it in his hand. He wrapped Haruhi in his arms and stood up. He walked out of the room and out into the lightly lit hallway. He looked at Haruhi – her face. He was shocked. Blood was streaming from her forehead and eyes. A lion-like scratch reached from her forehead to her chin. The cuts were deep into her skin, blood streamed from her face. It was as if she was crying bloody tears.

"Haruhi, you have to tell me what happened," said Tamaki. Haruhi didn't answer, she just stayed quiet. Tamaki sighed and walked into the kitchen. He sat Haruhi down on the counter and made his way over to the sink. He grabbed a cloth and turned the taps and sprinkled the cloth with water. He turned the taps off and walked over to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai," she whispered. This caught his attention.

"What is it, Haruhi?" he asked. She didn't answer. He mentally sighed and removed a stand of hair from her face. Before padding the cloth on her forehead, he said, "I'm sorry, Haruhi, but this may hurt a bit."

"It's alright," she said. Her voice was dull, flat. It held no emotion. Tamaki nodded his head and slowly started to clean off the blood from her face. Each wipe, Haruhi flinched and Tamaki apologized. But Haruhi didn't mind. This went on for about fifteen minutes.

As Tamaki was about to do the final clean, he said, "Haruhi, you know you're going to have to tell me what happened. Tell me, what happened?"

"That's true… I-I heard something. I went to check it out and I saw a small cat. The moment I bent down to look at it, it jumped out to me and scratched my face. That's when I realized it was not a cat, but something else. It also bit my lip. It bit me right before I shot it."

"Thank you for telling me, Haruhi. We should wrap these wounds up so they don't get infected, alright?"

Haruhi nodded her head and watched as Tamaki looked around in drawers for bandages. Haruhi smiled softly, ignoring the intense pain.

Later that night, Haruhi and Tamaki found a hotel room and were able to stay in there temporarily. Although there were many other rooms, they just thought that they would want to stay in that room, where there were no smells or any dead bodies. It was clean like any other room would be.

And so, the two went into separate beds and slept peacefully. The day was tiring. In case, just before they went to sleep, Tamaki boarded up the door. It was crappy, so Haruhi ended up helping. She ignored the pain all the way through. The two slept soundly in their beds. They were exhausted, considering the lack of sleep they both had these past three days.

* * *

><p>When Tamaki woke up, he was refreshed. He had gotten plenty of sleep. It felt great. He's was feeling refreshed and slept plenty, as already said. He stretched his muscles and dug deeper into the blankets to find more comfort. Suddenly, a thought hit him in the head almost immediately. He dragged himself out of the covers and looked around. With every second passing by, his heartbeat quickened to the beat of a song, but continued to run off track and into something rapid. His breathing thickened and his breaths were fast and heavy.<p>

He removed the covers and threw them to the floor. He jumped off the bed and looked around. "Haruhi, where are you?"

It was silent. No answer came above. No feminine voice was heard, but only the voice of a certain male who stood in the middle of the room alone. He was all alone now. He had nobody there beside him. No human being to help protect him.

Then suddenly, a concept clicked in his head. He walked over to the bed Haruhi was laying on and looked at the covers. There was a trail of blood. The trail leaded all the way to balcony outside.

"This can't be," he whispered to himself. He stood on the balcony and looked around. "Wait…" Another thought ran through him.

"_That's true… I-I heard something. I went to check it out and I saw a small cat. The moment I bent down to look at it, it jumped out to me and scratched my face. That's when I realized it was not a cat, but something else. It also bit my lip. It bit me right before I shot it."_

Tamaki snapped his fingers and walked back into the room. "That creature bit her… Haruhi was bit on the lip. Then…" Tamaki gasped at the suddenly realization. "She's infected – she's a zombie. But… while I was sleeping, why didn't she kill me? Did she realize she was turning into one and just committed suicide?"

Tamaki held his chin in thought, thinking of every concept possible. He shook his head from left to right, getting rid of all the things she must have done. This was all a mystery that couldn't be explained. What actually happened last night? And will Tamaki ever be able to finish his vengeance?

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE ENDING! IF I MAKE SEQUEL, I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BETTER THAN THIS! SO... Should I make a sequel? o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter<strong>

**One Year Later**

Tamaki wondered around the small room, lazily, sighing as he looked at every inch of the trashed place. He came by an old and dusty radio that sat on the floor, idle. Curiously, he picked up the small box and pressed the power button. Surprisingly, the radio was working; it was functioning! All was heard in the room was the static coming from the small device.

"I wonder if I could reach anybody on this thing," Tamaki told himself. He turned the small nob until he finally heard voices. They were barely audible, though.

"_Are there any survivors out there? I have only one thing to say: save yourself. This world, and I mean the whole world, is infested by zombies! I repeat, the world is infested by zombies! It is April and we need survivors… we… tips… sur… boat… ocean… hide… kill… apocalypse… fast… li…"_

Tamaki sighed and threw the small machine onto the ground, breaking it into pieces. "That piece of crap. April was four months ago!" he complained. He grabbed his shotgun that was placed on a nearby deserted table and walked to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, stepping out onto the roof of the derelict hotel. The second he took a step out onto the rooftop, his eyes went wide. "This can't be…" he mumbled in shock. "I've survived for a whole year… and I have never seen anything like this before."

There were many rhamphorhynchus's, quetzalcoatlus's and pterodactyl's flying towards him – in fact, old and broken species were flying towards him. They had deadly and razor sharp fangs and large wings that were almost the size of a bus. Their eyes were a crimson red and had threatening growls. But the thing that caught the man's attention, were the collars they had around their necks. There were small symbols written on them and there also was a red light flashing.

Tamaki smirked and, as fast as he could, reloaded his powerful shotgun. "Well, I guess this was not Mother Earth's doing, but manmade. It's finally time for me to track these men down and kill them for once and for all." _This is for my friends: Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Yasuchika and Satoshi. I wish to avenge you all. _Once he finished reloading his shotgun, he pointed up, smirking, and shot the closest creature.

Bang!

_**The End!**_


End file.
